Todo Cambio
by cahuemaster16
Summary: Que pasaría que por una canción Ash se le termina declarando a Serena, pero una chica del pasado volverá para reclamar lo que es suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Todo Cambio

Que pasaría que por una canción Ash se le termina declarando a Serena, pero una chica del pasado volverá para reclamar lo que es suyo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri

Nos encontramos en la bella región de Kalos con un chico llamado Ash Ketchum acompañado por un inventor llamado Clemont junto con su hermana llamada Bonnie y una chica llamada Serena

"Que bien por fin gane mi séptima medalla de gimnasio" decía Ash

"Felicidades Ash por tu medalla" decía Clemont

"Que buena batalla diste Ash" decía Bonnie

"Si Ash en serio eres un gran entrenador" decía serena u poco sonrojada

"Gracias por apoyarme chicos" decía Ash

Mientras ellos caminaban para encontrar un centro pokemon en cual hospedarse, decidieron detenerse a almorzar.

'Chicos creo que debemos almorzar porque me está empezando a dar hambre' decía Ash riéndose

"Creo que tienes razón" decía Clemont

En eso nuestros héroes empezaron a acomodar las cosas para almorzar, Clemont preparo unos sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea.

"Pero que rico estuvo, gracias Clemont eres el mejor" decía Ash elogiando a su amigo inventor

"Si Clemont enserio estuvo muy delicioso" decía serena

"Enserio hermano gracias por prepararnos algo delicioso" decía Bonnie

"Bueno gracias por disfrutar mi comida pero creo que debemos de seguir en nuestro viaje para llegar al centro pokemon para hospedarnos" decía Clemont

Tienes razón- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

En eso nuestro héroes estaba recogiendo sus cosas para seguir en su viaje para llegar al centro pokemon, tardaron alrededor de una hora en llegar. Tras llegar pidieron dos cuartos uno para Ash y Clemont y otro para Serena y Bonnie.

"Bueno que pasen buenas noches Serena" dijo el azabache

"Igualmente Ash" dijo la pelimiel

"Buenas noches Bonnie, no olvides lavarte los dientes cuando te vayas a acostar ok" dijo Clemont

"No te preocupes hermanote, además, sabes que yo siempre me lavo los dientes antes de dormir" decía Bonnie

Y en eso nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir excepto el azabache que no podía cerrar los ojos porque estaba pensando en cómo sería la próxima batalla de gimnasio en ciudad snowbelle

"Espero que la batalla de gimnasio en ciudad snowbelle sea muy divertida, lo único que me tiene preocupado es que pokemon utilizare para derrotarlo" decía Ash es sus pensamientos

Pero sin darse cuenta de cuánto estar pensando en cómo derrotar al líder de gimnasio se quedo dormido. Pero mientras dormía tuvo un sueño de lo más peculiar

 **Sueño**

Era Ash que estaba al lado de una radio, en la cual estaba pasando una canción que se le hizo muy linda

"Wow pero que bonita canción" decía Ash

Pero este no se dio cuenta que detrás de él se encontraba una chica que lo estaba abrazando

"Claro que es muy hermosa cariño" decía la chica

"Es igual de hermosa que tu cielo" decía Ash

"Pero que cosas dices amor, vas a hacer que me sonroje" decía la chica

Cuando Ash la empezó a ver era una chica peli miel, con un tono de piel blanca mientras llevaba una blusa color roja y una falda color roja y llevaba unas medias que casi le llegaban a las rodillas, y tras verla detenidamente se llevo una sorpresa al saber que esa era Serena.

Y tras estar diciéndose cosas lindas este se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de chocolate en su boca por estaba un cocinando un pastel de chocolate y al probarlo para verificar si el pastel ya estaba listo no se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha de chocolate

"Oye creo que tienes un poco de chocolate en la cara" decía Ash

"Enserio, donde?" Preguntaba Serena

"Aquí" dijo Ash

Y al decirle eso ash le dio un tierno beso a serena en los labios, cuando estos se separaron, Serena estaba totalmente roja por el beso que había recibido

"Creo que ya no está" decía Ash

 **Fin del sueño**

Tras terminar el sueno Ash se levanto de golpe y decidió revisar que hora era

"Vaya creo que me levante temprano son las 8:30 a.m, pero porque otra vez el mismo sueño, que significara, creo que ese sueño me está empezando a gustar porque bueno lo he tenido alrededor de un mes, pero me he dado cuenta que cuando estoy en mis batallas de gimnasio es Serena la que más me apoya y siempre cuando lo necesito ella está ahí para ayudarme, que significara esto" pensaba Ash

Tras estar levantado Ash decide salir del centro pokemon y caminar un poco para reflexionar un poco de lo que paso con su sueño, pero algo le llamo la atención, era un puesto que decía: "cante una canción y le daremos un premio"

"Parece interesante voy a revisar" decía Ash

Al entrar lo recibe un señor que dijo que se llamaba Wade

"Muchacho eres el primero que decide participar en este concurso" decía Wade

"Bueno que es lo que tengo que hacer" preguntaba Ash

"Tienes que cantar una canción completa y si lo haces te daremos una cortesía de dos personas para una cena romántica" decía Wade

Traes escuchar la palabra **romántica** Ash recordó el sueno que tuvo de serena y pues para él sería una gran sería una gran forma para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él.

"Muy bien trato hecho" decía emocionado Ash

"Excelente, ahora dinos que canción quieres que pongamos" decía Wade

Tras la pegunta Ash estaba pensando en que canción quisiera cantar pero al pensar había recordado algo

 **Flashback**

Estaba Ash llamando por el videoteléfono a nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo Brock

"Hola amigo como te va allá en Kanto" decía muy emocionado Ash

"Muy bien amigo de hecho estoy de día libre ya sabes con esto de ser doctor pokemon es muy agotador, pero dime Ash a que se debe tu llamada Ash" preguntaba Brock

"Bueno Brock, veras es que he tenido un sueno un poco raro "decía Ash

"¿Cómo que raro?" preguntaba Brock

"Veras, es que estos par de días he tenido el sueno de que estoy con serena en una casa y p-pues ella tiene un poco de chocolate embarrado en los labios y p-pu-pues para quitárselo yo le doy un beso" decía Ash un poco nervioso pero a la vez sonrojado

Brock al escuchar el sueño que tuvo Ash estuvo unos segundos en shock por lo que le había contado

"Wow Ash creo que ese sueño significa una cosa" decía Brock

"¿Y qué es?" preguntaba Ash

"Ash, déjame informarte que tus sueños se refieren de que tu estas enamorado de esa tal Serena y pues yo no creí que tú fueras a enamorarte, porque tu eres un chico muy despistado que no se daba cuenta cuando una chica quería salir contigo, pero me sorprendes amigo y hace unos minutos antes de que me llamaras estaba escuchando una canción que va perfecta contigo" decía el moreno

"e-ena-enamorado, bueno creo que tienes razón siento que ella es parte de mi vida, que sin ella no tengo una motivación a ganar, que cuando veo sus hermosos ojos azules me pierdo en su mirada y su sonrisa ilumina mi dia, pero dime Brock, ¿cuál es la canción que es perfecta para mí?" decía con Ash un poco sonrojado y a la vez con duda

"La canción se llama Todo cambio" decía Brock

 **Fin del flashback**

"Disculpe no tendrá la canción de Todo cambio" preguntaba Ash

"Déjame revisar, si la tengo mucha estas de suerte, ok prepárate por que en media hora estarás cantando ¿de acuerdo?" preguntaba Wade

"De acuerdo" decía Ash

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon, Serena estaba despierta y pues encendió la radio mientras baja y preparaba una taza de té, cuando de pronto un anuncio le llamo la atención

"Muy buenos días gente de kalos, hoy tenemos un concurso donde veremos a gente común y corriente cantando sus canciones favoritas, el primer concursante en su chico llamado Ash Ketchum que cantara Todo cambio" termino el anuncio

Serena se quedo en shock al escuchar que Ash iba a cantar, ella se sonrojo un poco pero después tuvo preocupación al ver que si Ash cantaba mal se burlarían de él, pero no se dio cuenta que ya se habían levantado Clemont y Bonnie

"Buenos días Serena, veo que te levantaste temprano hoy" decía Bonnie

"Chicos acabo de escuchar en el radio que Ash va a cantar" decía Serena

ENSERIO- dijeron los hermanos

'Enserio, miren vengan para que escuchen" decía Serena

Cuando los hermanos fueron a donde estaba Serena escucharon lo siguiente

"Muy bien gente de Kalos, espero que tengan una excelente mañana y pues hoy empezaremos nuestro concurso con un chico llamado Ash Ketchum" decía Wade

"Es increíble, solo espero que no le vaya mal" decía Bonnie

 **Mientras tanto en el puesto con Ash**

"Bueno esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, que siempre me está apoyando cuando estoy en mis batallas de gimnasio, sus ojos son tan hermosos como una cascada, su sonrisa hace que tenga un gran día" decía el azabache un poco sonrojado

"Bueno muchacho antes de continuar nos dirás quien es esa persona" preguntaba Wade mientras miraba al azabache de forma picara

"Bueno esa persona se llama Se-Serena" decía Ash completamente sonrojado pero pensó, por que estarlo si ella no lo escuchara o eso creía él.

 **Bueno gente ese el primer capítulo de "Todo Cambio" espero que le haya gustado**

 **Notas del autor**

 **Bueno la canción en la cual me inspire para hacer este fic es de Camila la canción para que sepan que el crédito es para ellos.**

 **Bueno espero que te este fic sea muy bien recibido por que este es el primeo que hago, si le falta algo o mejorarlo no duden en dejar sus reviews.**

 **Bueno eso es todo gente de fanfiction eso es todo por cahuemaster16 y les deseo un buen día… ADIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el segundo capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos en donde vemos a Ash Ketchum en un puesto donde se realizaba un concurso donde si cantaba una canción completa te darían una cortesía para dos personas para una cena romantica

"Bueno Ash estás listo para empezar" Preguntaba Wade

"Estoy listo" decía Ash

"Bueno chico empieza" decía Wade

Y tras decir eso la música empezó a sonar y Ash empezó a cantar (nombre de la canción, Todo cambio- Camila)

Todo cambió cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba  
Fue perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente paso  
Y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi

Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro al color me convertí  
Se que no es fácil decir te amo

Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás  
Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi

Todo cambió cuando te vi.

"y así es como terminamos con el primer concursante de este día, como parte del trato chico aquí está tu premio, una cortesía para dos personas para una cena romántica" decía Wade felicitándolo

"gracias señor Wade" decía Ash

Mientras en el centro pokemon no podían creer que Ash había cantado, pero lo más impresionante es que no sabían que cantaba tan bien

"Wow no sabía que Ash cantaba tan bien, es más, le pediré que te ensene hermano para que así cantes y puedes conseguir novia" decía Bonnie

"Ni siquiera lo pienses Bonnie" decía un poco molesto Clemont

Pero mientras ellos estaban discutiendo, Serena estaba en shock, porque el chico que le había robado el corazón le había dedicado una canción, pero lo más impresionante es que se lo había dedicado por radio y pues muchas personas lo escucharían

"Serena, wow, Ash te dedico una canción, pero que romántico" decía Bonnie con una sonrisa picara

"¡Bonnie!" decía regándola Clemont

Pero Serena no respondía porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella creía que estaba en un sueno pero era totalmente lo contrario

 **Mientras con Ash**

"Bueno, gracias señor Wade" decía Ash

"Espera un momento Ash" decía Wade

"Que necesita" preguntaba el azabache

"Chico, a la chica que le dedicaste la canción, que tan importante es para ti" preguntaba Wade

"B-bueno como vera, yo no soy muy experto en el amor, pero, ella siempre me ha estado ayudando en todo lo que pueda, es una excelente cocinera y también una gran performer, pero lo más importante es que cada vez que miro sus ojos me pierdo en ellos y puedo estar tranquilo y pues cada vez que veo su sonrisa puedo tener un excelente día" decía Ash sonrojado

"Chico, estas muy enamorado de ella, se nota por tu forma de hablar de ella, te aconsejo una cosa, cuida mucho de ella y no dejes que nadie la lastime" decía Wade

"Jamás pasara eso, sobre mi cadáver" decía Ash

"Una cosa más" preguntaba Wade

"Cual señor" respondió Ash

"Ella es tu novia" preguntaba Ash

"N-no, pero quiero que ella sepa sienta lo que siento por ella" decía Ash sonrojado

"chico, con el premio que te di tu le puedes decir lo que sientes por ella" decía Wade

"Lo hare, gracias señor" decía el azabache

"No hay de que muchacho" decía Wade despidiéndose de Ash

Mientras Ash caminaba para llegar al centro pokemon, pensaba en como invitar a Serena a ese restaurante, mientras esperaba que nadie lo escuchara cantar porque a él le daba vergüenza, no por cantar mal, sino que no le gustaba que lo escucharan. Mientras todo lo que paso no se daba cuenta de que ya había llegado al centro pokemon y vio a sus amigos despiertos, pero a la que observo con una mirada tierna fue a su amiga pelimiel

"Buenos días chicos como amanecieron el día de hoy" decía Ash

Pero al ver al azabache los tres tuvieron una cara de sorpresa al verlo

"B-buenos días Ash" decía Serena totalmente sonrojada por escuchar a Ash en la radio dedicándole una canción

"Buenos días Ash, porque te levantaste tan temprano" preguntaba Clemont

"Bueno, veras, me desperté porque tuve un sueño un poco raroy pues como no quise levantarlos fui a caminar una rato" decía Ash

"Ash, no puedo creer que cantaras en la radio, cantas muy pero muy bonito" decía Bonnie

"A-aca-caso me escucharon" decía Ash totalmente nervioso

"Claro Ash, y no solo eso, sino que la canción que cantaste se la dedicaste a Serena, fue tan romántico de tu parte" decía Bonnie con una voz picara

"Bueno, creo que no es para tanto" decía Ash que todavía estaba nervioso

"Que no es para tanto estás loco, a cualquier chica le gustaría que un chico le dedicara una canción, ¿verdad Serena?" preguntaba la loli

Pero Serena no se dio cuenta de que Bonnie le estaba hablando porque ella estaba en su mundo tratando de asimilar que Ash le había dedicado una canción

"Tierra llamando a Serena, me escuchas" decía Bonnie

Cuando Bonnie la llamo Serena salió de su transe y respondió

"B-bu-bueno, creo que fue un bonito gesto de tu parte Ash" decía Serena totalmente sonrojada

"Serena, podría hablar contigo un momento a solas" decía el azabache

"Es-está bien Ash" decía la pelimiel

Cuando Clemont escucho que Ash quería hablar a solas le dijo a Bonnie que si no quería un helado a lo que la loli respondió que si

 **Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena**

"Se-serena, veras no sé cómo explicarte, lo que paso es que como me levante por que había tenido un sueno un poco raro decidí salir a caminar a despejar mi mente para aclarar lo que paso, pero cuando me encontré con un puesto, así que decidí revisar que era y pues me encontré a un señor que se llama Wade y pues me conto del concurso y pues decidí cantar" decía Ash totalmente nervioso

"A-ash, tengo que preguntarte algo" decía Serena

"¿Que es Serena?" preguntaba Ash

"Porque de-de-decidiste dedicarme una canción" preguntaba Serena sonrojada

"Bu-bu-bueno veras, cada vez que estoy a tu lado siento que me ayudaras cuando lo necesite, eres una gran amiga, la verdad lamento que al principio de nuestro viaje no te haya recordado, pero ahora, siento que eres una parte gran important' decía Ash pero no pudo terminar ya que Serena le había dado un abrazo

"Gracias Ash" decía Serena con una voz muy tierna a la vez que estaba sonrojada

"Descuida, oye ¿que te parece si hoy salimos a comer tu y yo?" preguntaba Ash mientras todavía seguía abrazando a Serena

"Claro Ash me encantaría" decía Serena totalmente feliz

"Bueno hoy a las 8, ¿ te parece?" preguntaba Ash

"De acuerdo" dijo Serena

"Eh Serena, puedes soltarme, no puedo respirar" decía Ash asfixiado

"A si está bien" decía Serena que dejo de abrazar a Ash y después de separarse la cara de la pelimiel estaba totalmente roja, sin darse cuenta que Ash la estaba observando

"Wow, se mira realmente hermosa cuando se sonroja, desde la primera vez que la mire así cuando estábamos con Miette" pensaba Ash

"Bueno Serena te espero en la entrada del centro pokemon" preguntaba Ash

"De acuerdo" decía Serena, cuando vio que Ash se metia al centro pokemon, cuando vio que Clemont y Bonnie habían llegado

"Serena oye ¿qué ocurrió?" preguntaba Bonnie, pero sin darse cuenta Serena la agarro del brazo y la llevo a su habitación, mientras Clemont veía que Ash se acercaba

"Oye Ash si puedes explicarme ¿qué paso?" preguntaba Clemont

"Si, si, después pero ahora necesito tu ayuda" decía Ash

"Claro, que necesitas" decía Clemont con duda

"Necesito que me ayudes a vestirme bien" decía Ash

"Vestirte bien, ¿para qué?" preguntaba Clemont

"Es que hoy tendré una cita con Serena" decía Ash totalmente sonrojado

"UNA CITA" gritaba Clemont

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas**

"¿Serena dime que paso?" preguntaba Bonnie

"V-ve-veras ¡ ASH ME INVITO A SALIR A CENAR JUNTOS HOY!" decía Serena totalmente roja que hasta por las orejas le salía humo (estilo anime)

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!" decía Bonnie

"SHH, guarda silencio Bonnie" decía Serena reganando a Bonnie

"Está bien, pero, ¿qué te pondrás Serena?" preguntaba Bonnie

"La verdad no se" decía Serena un poco triste pero Bonnie de un grito hizo que reaccionara

"Serena déjame ayudarte, por favor" decía Bonnie

"Claro, gracias por tu ayuda Bonnie" decía Serena muy feliz

 **Mientras en otra parte de Kalos**

En laboratorio del profesor Sycamore se encontraba una chica preguntando por un chico

"Hola muy buenos días, en que puedo ayudarte" decía el profesor a la chica

"Mucho gusto profesor, mire estoy buscando a chico llamado Ash Ketchum, lo ha visto" preguntaba la chica

"Ash, claro que lo he visto creo que esta en ciudad Fluxus" decía el profesor

"Ahora solo debo encontrarte y serás mío por siempre" dijo la chica susurrando pero no se dio cuenta que el profesor la escucho

"Dijiste algo es que parecía como que estabas diciendo algo" decía el profesor un poco curioso

"No, no es nada profesor" decía la chica un poco nerviosa y luego de eso se despedía del profesor

"Que tenga un gran día señorita" decía el profesor cuando este despedía pero este en su pensamiento "vaya Ash si que tiene admiradoras"

 **Y bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuál será la chica que está buscando al azabache, en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos, se despide cahuemaster16 ¡ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el tercer capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos con Ash y Clemont hablando sobre la cita que tendrá Ash

"UNA CITA" gritaba Clemont

"SHHHHH, silencio" decía Ash

"Está bien me callo, pero, no puedo creer que tendrás una cita con serena" decía Clemont

"Bueno, pues con el premio que me dieron en el concurso pues se me ocurrió la idea de invitar a Serena, pero por favor ¿si me puedes ayudar a vestirme bien? Preguntaba Ash

"Claro, para eso están los amigos" decía Clemont sonriendo

"Gracias amigo" decía el azabache igualmente feliz

"Bueno, primero lo primero tendremos que buscarte ropa de gala para tu cita con Serena" decía el inventor

"Que tiene de malo mi ropa, para mi esta es perfecta para tener una cita ¿o tu que crees?" preguntaba Ash

"Si te digo la verdad, seguiremos siendo amigos verdad" decía Clemont serio

"Está bien, vayamos a comprar la ropa nueva" decía Ash llorando cómicamente

Y tras finalizar la charla ambos amigos acompañados de pikachu (perdón por no poner a los pokemon en los fic) fueron al centro comercial más cercano a comprar ropa nueva para Ash

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas**

"Bueno Serena y que te gustaría ponerte para la cita con Ash ya tienes pensado algo" preguntaba Bonnie

"Bueno, la verdad no, pero como tú me vas a ayudar dame opciones" decía la peli-miel

"Bueno, podemos ir a una boutique, ayer que llegamos al centro pokemon me di cuenta de que aquí en cuidad fluxus" decía Bonnie

"Bien, vamos" decía Serena

Tras terminar de hablar las dos chicas fueron a la boutique que Bonnie había encontrado

"Wow Bonnie es muy hermoso, además de que es muy grande" decía Serena con sus ojos en forma de estrellas

"Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, elige el vestido que más te guste para pagarlo e irnos para que te alistes para tu cita" decía Bonnie

"P-pe-pero Bonnie los vestidos están muy caros y no tengo mucho dinero" decía con un tono triste Serena

"Tu tranquila yo nerviosa, tu elige el vestido y luego veremos qué podemos hacer" decía Bonnie con una sonrisa

"Está bien" decía Serena un poco feliz pero a la vez con duda

Mientras Serena iba a buscar el vestido para su cita con Ash, Bonnie estaba hablando con dedenne "con esto podremos pagar lo que sea" decía Bonnie que mostraba una tarjeta de crédito

 **Mientras tanto con los chicos**

"Mira Ash encontré un lugar donde venden esmoquin, a lo mejor podremos encontrar algo bueno" decía Clemont

"Claro por qué no, ¿tú qué dices pikachu?" preguntaba Ash

"Pika pika" decía pikachu mientras movía su cabeza de forma positiva

Al entrar se sorprendieron por la variedad de trajes que había y pues decidieron investigar qué era lo que Ash podía usar para esta noche

"Bien Ash ¿cual traje te gusta?" preguntaba el inventor

"Eh la verdad, yo nunca he usado un smoking" decía Ash nervioso

"Bueno creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda, mira le preguntaremos a esa señora" decía Clemont

"De acuerdo" decía Ash, mientras se dirigían con la señora

"Hola muy buenos días señora, si me preguntaba si me puede ayudar a encontrar un smoking para mi amigo, es que tiene algo muy importante esta noche y no tiene ropa que usar" decía Clemont

"Claro con mucho gusto, por cierto me llamo Emma" decía Emma

"Bueno mucho gusto Emma, gracias por ayudarnos" decía el azabache

"No hay problema ese es mi trabajo "decía Emma con una sonrisa

Mientras terminaron de hablar Ash, Clemont, Emma y Pikachu buscaron el traje perfecto para Ash, buscaron por toda la tienda el traje perfecto para Ash, este ya se había probado muchos trajes hasta que encontró el que le había llamado la atención

"Disculpe ese me ha llamado la atención, ¿si me lo puedo probar?" decía Ash

"Claro muchacho" decía Emma

Cuando Ash entro al vestidor a probarse el traje se había dado cuenta de que era el prefecto para él así que decidió salir a mostrarlo

"Chicos creo que encontré el traje perfecto para mi" decía Ash

"¿Enserio? Sal para verte y juzgarlo" decía Emma

"Si Ash sal para verte" decía Clemont

"Pika pika" decía pikachu igual de impaciente de ver al azabache

Cuando todos lo motivaron al salir, este mostro el traje que consistía en un saco color plateado con una camisa color blanco con un mono color negro, sus pantalones también eran de color plateado y unos zapatos color negro

"Muy bien, ¿cómo me veo?" preguntaba Ash

"Wow, muchacho se ve en realidad muy galán, va a impresionar esta noche" decía Emma sonriente

"Ash, vas a impresionar hoy a Serena" decía Clemont

"Pika pika" decía el ratón amarillo

"Muy bien señorita Emma me llevo este traje, solo dejo me cambie y se lo entrego" decía Ash

"Está bien muchacho" decía Emma

Tras terminar de esperar que Ash se pusiera su traje normal de entrenador y darle el traje a Emma para que fueran a la cja a pagar esta les dio el precio del traje

"Muy bien, el costo del traje van a hacer 5000 pokedolares" decía Emma

"Claro, no hay problema yo lo pago" decía Clemont

"P-pero Clemont el que va a utilizar el traje soy yo no tu" decía Ash un poco nervioso

"No te preocupes amigo, hoy por ti mañana por mí, además, yo te invite para que compres así que yo lo pago" decía Clemont (cielos, quien no quisiera un amigo como Clemont)

"Como quieras Clemont" decía Ash

Pero al sacar su cartera se dio cuenta que no tenía su tarjeta de crédito con la cual iba a pagar

"Pero donde esta mi tarjeta de crédito' decía Clemont un poco molesto

"No pues no se, a lo mejor la dejaste en en el centro pokemon o en otra parte" decía Ash tratando de tranquilizar a Clemont

"Pero Ash, yo nunca saco mi tarjeta de crédito, siempre está en la cartera" decía el inventor un poco triste

"Tranquilo amigo, yo te ayudare a encontrar tu tarjeta, pero primero hay que pagar el traje" decía Ash

"Pero como lo vas a pagar, acaso tu ¿tienes dinero?" preguntaba Clemont

"Claro, como sabia que teníamos que comprar un buen traje para esta noche, le marque a mi madre para que me mandara dinero" decía Ash tranquilo

"Bueno está bien, pero luego me vas a ayudar a buscar mi tarjeta ¿de acuerdo?" preguntaba Clemont

"De acuerdo" contestó Ash

Después de que Ash pagara el traje el junto a Clemont y Pikachu fueron al centro pokemon, pero antes de llegar vieron un puesto que hizo que Ash llamara a Clemont

"Clemont, que te parece" decía Ash

"Ash, seguro que quieres eso" decía Clemont

"claro sería algo bonito" decía Ash

"Está bien" decía el inventor

 **Mientras tanto con las chicas**

Se encontraban Serena y Bonnie buscando un vestido para Serena para su cita con Ash, sin embargo, no encontraron un traje que le gustara a Serena

"Vaya, creo que no encontramos nada" decía Serena un poco triste

"No te preocupes Serena, tal vez no hemos buscado bie" decía Bonnie hasta que vio que en un maniquí había una mini falda color negro con un con unos aretes de adorno que estaba en el vestido

"Mira Serena es hermoso" decía Bonnie mientras llevaba a Serena al lugar donde vio el vestido

"Tienes razón Bonnie es muy lindo" decía Serena con estrellitas en sus ojos

"Pero, creo que tengo que comprar unos tacones para que se vean bien, creo que unos negros serian perfectos" decía Serena

"Serena, yo los encontré déjame ir por ellos" decía Bonnie

"Muchas gracias Bonnie, pero no crees que debo ¿llevar algo más?" preguntaba Serena

"Que te parece tus medias, de seguro se miraría muy bien" decía Bonnie

"Muy bien pero antes tenemos que ver si te queda el vestido y también los tacones ¿no crees?" preguntaba Bonnie

"Tienes razón, entonces ve por los tacones negros por favor" decía Serena, tras oir eso Bonnie fue por los tacones y al llegar otra vez con la peli-miel ella decidió probarse el vestido y para su buena suerte le quedo a la perfección el vestido y los tacones y pues ya tenía puesta sus medias que le cubrían toda sus piernas

"Bien Bonnie ¿co-cómo me veo?" decía la peli-miel un poco nerviosa

"Te ves increíble Serena, de seguro con esto dejaras a Ash muy sorprendido" decía la loli

'"Gracias Bonnie, espero que esto le guste a Ash" decía Serena un poco sonrojada

"Ni lo dudes" decía Bonnie

"Pe-pero tenemos un problema, es muy caro el vestido no creo que pueda pagarlo "decía Serena un poco triste

"Tu tranquila yo nerviosa, mira con esta tarjeta de crédito podrás pagar el vestido" decía Bonnie

"PERO BONNIE DE DONDE SACASTE UNA TARJETA DE CREDITO" decía Serena sorprendida

"Mi hermano me la presto, pero luego te lo explico mira qué hora es son las 4 de la tarde tienes que arreglarte" decía Bonnie

"Tienes razón Bonnie" decía Serena

Al salir de la boutique Serena y Bonnie fueron al centro pokemon para que Serena se arreglara para hoy a las 8, después de caminar por media hora llegaron al centro pokemon y decidieron entrar a su habitación para que Serena se vistiera

"Bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es tomar una ducha para arreglarme" pensó Serena

"Oye Serena voy a salir un rato a comer, ¿no quieres algo" preguntaba Bonnie

"No, gracias, ahora voy a tomar una ducha, tes espero aquí en una hora entendido" decía Serena

"De acuerdo" dijo Bonnie que después de contestar decidió salir a buscar unos dulces hasta que se encontró con su hermano

"Hola Bonnie, dime ¿Cómo te fue con Serena?" preguntaba Clemont

"Muy bien hermano, conseguimos un vestido muy hermoso, pero dime con te fue con Ash" pregunto la rubia

"Muy bien pero, ahora se está tomando una ducha" decía Clemont

Después de eso ya eran las 8 de la noche así que Ash espero a Serena para que fueran al restaurante, pero Ash no se dio cuenta que Serena estaba detrás de el

"A-a-ash ya estoy lista" decía una Serena totalmente sonrojada

Tras darse la vuelta miro a Serena que llevaba un mino vestido color negro con sus medias que le cubrían toda su pierna mientras esta llevaba unos tacones color negro

"Wow Serena, te vez realmente hermosa" dijo Ash sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero al reaccionar quiso cambiar de frase pero ya era tarde "dijo te vez muy bien"

"Bu-bu-bueno gracias Ash, pero tú también te miras muy guapo" decía Serena que ardía al rojo vivo

"Bueno nos vamos "dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena

"De acuerdo Ash" decía Serena

Luego de que Serena tomara la mano de Ash estos caminaron de la mano toda la noche para que llegaran al restaurante donde tendrían la cena, tras que llegar Ash fue el primero en hablar

"Muy bien llegamos al restaurant **belle lune** " decía Ash

"Vaya Ash es muy hermoso "decía Serena

Tras eso Ash y Serena deciden entrar al restaurante que para que Ash mostrara su cupon

"Muy bien déjame revisar, bien todo está en orden puede pasar señor Ketchum" decía el joven que iba a atenderlos, pero al llegar Ash y Serena se sorprendieron al ver la mesa que estaba en el centro con dos velas que estaba en la mesa y dos sillas en forma de corazón y dos copas

"Muy bien señorita Serena toma asiento por favor" decía Ash muy caballerosamente mientras que el movia la silla para que Serena se sentara

"Muchas gracias señor Ketchum" decía Serena

Y tras pasar eso los dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezar a hablar de cosas triviales o de sus gustos de música y al pasar el tiempo ambos llegaron al postre

"Wow, la comida estuvo deliciosa y tu ¿qué opinas Serena?" preguntó el azabache

"Estuvo muy delicioso, pero lo más sorprendente es que comieras muy tranquilamente" decía Serena mientras reía

"Jejeje veras pues como esto es algo muy romántico pensé que sería comer un poco tranquilo" decía Ash

"Me impresionas Ash, pero con tu forma de ser me agradas mucho" decía Serena un poco sonrojada

"Enserio lo crees" decía Ash también sonrojado

"La verdad Ash" decía Serena

"Jejeje bueno que te parece si ¿pedimos el postre?" preguntaba Ash

"Me parece bien" decía Serena

Tras eso Ash pidió el postre que consistía en dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate

"Bueno que lo disfrutes" dijo Ash un poco nervioso

"Igualmente Ash" decía Serena, cuando ella se dispuso a partir el pedazo de pastel se dio cuenta de que sintió algo duro, tras verificar que era vio que era un collar en forma de una master ball

"Espero que te guste Serena" decía Ash sonrojado

"Pe-pe-pero que significa esto" decía Serena muy sonrojada

"Bueno veras" decía Ash mientras le explicaba que fue lo que hizo

 **Flashback**

Después de que Ash pagara el traje el junto a Clemont y Pikachu fueron al centro pokemon, pero antes de llegar vieron un puesto que hizo que Ash llamara a Clemont

"Clemont, que te parece" decía Ash

"Ash, seguro que quieres eso" decía Clemont

"claro sería algo bonito" decía Ash

"Está bien" decía el inventor

Al entrar vieron un collar que llevaba un símbolo de una master ball

"Disculpe pero ¿Cuánto cuesta el collar?" preguntaba Ash

"En 200 pokedolares" decía el encargado de la tienda

"me lo llevo" decía Ash

 **Fin del flasback**

"Wow, Ash bueno muchas gracias, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para que el collar estuviera en el pastel?" decía Serena muy sonrojada

"Veras" decía Ash relatándole lo que paso

 **Flashback**

"Bueno Ash que piensas hacer con el collar" preguntaba Clemont

"Pues dárselo a Serena obviamente" decía Ash

"Pero de qué forma" preguntaba Ash

"Veras cuando tenga la cena con Serena, voy a pedir el postre y el collar estará en en el postre"

"Pero que gran idea Ash" decía Clemont

"Pero primero vamos al restaurante para darles el collar para la cena en la noche" decía Ash

"De acuerdo" decía Clemont

Y tras la plática Ash, Clemont y Pikachu empezaron a caminar hasta el restaurante **belle lune**

"Ash sabes dónde está el restaurante" preguntaba el inventor

"Claro mira ya llegamos" decía Ash

Al entrar vieron a un muchacho que les pregunto su nombre, al responder Ash dijo que había ganado un concurso y pues iba a tener una cena esa misma noche

"Bien, pero, que es lo que necesita joven Ketchum" decía el muchacho

"Vera, quiero que cuando yo y mi cita lleguemos esta noche pongan este collar en el postre y cuando lo pida me lo podrían traer por favor" decía Ash

"Claro joven Ketchum, hay otra cosa en lo que lo podemos ayudar" decía el muchacho con una sonrisa

"Claro que no, bueno muchas gracias" decía Ash y después de eso se retiro del lugar

 **Fin del flasback**

"Ash eso fue muy romántico de tu parte" decía Serena muy sonrojada

"Jejeje bueno es un lindo regalo para una linda chica" decía Ash

"Bu-bue-bueno Ash gracias pero ¿qué significa la master ball" preguntaba Serena sonrojada mientras a la vez con una duda

"Bu-bueno sabrás que la master ball es la pokebola con la mejor efectividad y pues tu eres la única que logro capturar mi corazón, en mis anteriores viajes habían chicas que querían que yo saliera con ellas pero la verdad nunca me interesaron, pero contigo fue la excepción tú fuiste la única que logro capturar mi corazón y por eso te invite a viajar con nosotros porque quería cerca de ti y pues volverte a conocer ya que te había olvidado pero ahora ya te recuerdo, pues mi corazón en como un pokemon legendario y solo puede ser capturado con una master ball y tu eres esa master ball" decía Ash muy sonrojado, al escuchar Serena no respondió y pues Ash estaba preocupado de que era lo que ella pensaba y pensó "que sea lo que arceus quiera"

"Serena la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto pero es la primera vez que siento este sentimiento, la verdad eres la primera que me hace sentir esto y pues la verdad déjame decirte que tú me gustas mucho, yo me preocupo mucho por ti, si tu lloras yo lloro y si sonríes yo sonrió, la verdad tu eres la persona más importante de mi vida y "decía Ash pero Serena lo interrumpió dándole un fuerte abrazo

"Ash la verdad tu también me gustas mucho, tú has sido una persona muy importante, siempre me has apoyado y pues gracias a ti encontré mi sueño como performer, yo solo salí de viaje solo era para darte tu pañuelo y estar contigo, tu siempre has estado en mi corazón" decía Serena mientras ella todavía seguía abrazando a Ash mientras esta recostaba su cabeza en su pecho en lo que Ash solo acariciaba su pelo color miel

"Serena ¿quieres ser mi novia? pregunto Ash

"Claro Ash quiero ser tu novia" decía muy feliz Serena, tras responder ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y ambos rostros se iban acercando hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se dieron su primer beso, este era un beso tierno y con mucho amor, pero por la falta de aire los dos se separaron y al verse los dos estaba totalmente sonrojados

"Bu-bueno creo que es mejor irnos no crees sere" decía Ash viendo ahora a su nueva novia

"Tienes razón ashi pero primero me ayudas a ponerme mi collar" preguntaba Serena

"Claro que si" dijo Ash y le ayudo a ponerle su collar

Y tras terminar su cena la pareja se fue caminando hasta el centro pokemon muy abrazados, luego de llegar al centro pokemon decidieron que era hora de dormir ya que encontraron una nota que les dejo Clemont que se habai ido a dormir en el cuarto con Bonnie así que ellos dos tenían que compartir la habitación

"Bueno no te molesta sere compartir habitación ¿verdad?" pregunto Ash

"Cl-cla-claro que no" decía Serena totalmente sonrojada

"Bueno vayamos a dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos que decirles a nuestros amigos sobre que ahora somos pareja" decía Ash agarrándola de la mano

"Tienes razón Ash" dijo Serena mientras caminaban a su habitación

"Bueno Serena hay una cama para ti y otra para mi" decía Ash

"Ve-ve-veras quisiera que durmieras conmigo esta noche es que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad" decía Serena un poco sonrojada a la vez que ella le estaba mintiendo a Ash

"De acuerdo princesa, entonces vamos a acostarnos" decía Ash

"Está bien Ash" decía Serena feliz

Al acostarse Ash apago la luz no sin antes de que le diera un beso en la frente y la abrazara para que esta no tuviera miedo aunque el sabía que era una mentira

"Buenas noches sere duerme bien" decía Ash

"Tú también ashi duerme bien" decía Serena

Al decirse buenas noches ambos se fueron a dormir, ya a la mañana siguiente Ash fue el primero en despertarse asi que decidió ir por un vaso de agua, cuando este fue a tomas un poco no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él y decidió taparle sus ojos sus manos

"Adivina quién soy" preguntaba la chica

"Eres tu Serena" respondió Ash

"Quien es Serena" respondió la chica que al oir ese nombre le quito sus manos de sus ojos y decidió mostrarle a Ash quien era

"Hola Ash como has estado" pregunto la chica

"LUNA" grito Ash al ver a la chica

 **Y bueno gente eso es todo por hoy, creo que nadie se imagino la aparición de Luna en el fic, para mi es mi segunda pokegirl de pokemon (después de Serena claro) solo les tengo una pregunta gente ¿quieren que ponga otros shippings como el laserbladeshipping? Dejen sus reviews y se despide cahuemaster16 ADIOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el cuarto capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, siendo más especifico en el centro pokemon de ciudad Fluxus, donde nos encontramos con un chico llamado Ash Ketchum que se acaba de reencontrar con una vieja amiga

"Hola Ash, ¿cómo has estado?" preguntaba la chica

"LUNA" decía Ash en shock

"Si tontito, soy yo" decía Luna

"Wow Luna, ¿cómo has estado?, no te había visto desde la región de Alola (si en este fic Ash viajo primero a Alola que a Kalos)

"Si, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando te vencí por primera en una batalla pokemon" decía Luna con mucho orgullo

"Claro, como no olvidarlo" decía Ash en un tono triste, "pero dime ¿a qué has venido a kalos?

"Pues a ganar la liga Kalos" decía Luna muy motivada pero en su mente "vine a llevarte conmigo Ash"

"¿ENSERIO?" preguntaba Ash sorprendido de lo que le dijo Luna

"Si, pues como en la región de Alola la liga no es muy divertida, me entere de que en la región de Kalos existe algo llamado mega evolución y pues se escucha divertido" decía Luna

"Pues tienes mucha razón, yo he luchado con entrenadores que tienen mega evolución y pues la verdad es muy divertido pero en realidad muy difícil ganar" decía el azabache

"Wow Ash pues claro era de esperarse porque tú eres un gran entrenador" decía Luna un poco sonrojada

"Bueno gracias, pero sabes para entrar a la liga kalos necesitas 8 medallas" decía Ash

"Bueno, pues creo que tengo que ganarlas y así ganar la liga" decía Luna muy motivada

"Eso ya lo veremos" decía Ash, pero al ver el campo de batalla no pensó ni un segundo para retar a Luna a una batalla "oye Luna, ¿no quieres tener una batalla pokemon como en los viejos tiempos?" decía Ash con gran decisión

"Claro Ash, quiero ver cuánto has avanzado" decía Luna

Y así Ash y Luna se dirigieron al campo de batalla para tener un encuentro amistoso y pues también le servía de entrenamiento a Ash para su batalla de gimnasio

"Muy bien Luna, las reglas son las siguientes: solo utilizaremos un pokemon, cuando el pokemon del rival se haya debilitado se acaba la pelea ¿entendido?" preguntaba Ash

"Entendido" decía Luna

"Muy bien empecemos, Greninja yo te eligo" decía el azabache mientras lanzaba la pokeball de Greninja

"Así que Greninja eh" decía Luna mientras sacaba una pokedex para saber más información de la rana ninja

"Greninja el pokemon ninja, comprime agua y crea estrellas ninja con las cual ataca al enemigo. Cuando las hace girar a gran velocidad cortan en dos hasta el metal. Aparece y desaparece de improvisto como todo ninja. Marea al oponente con su soberbia y lo hace trizas con sus shurikens de agua" decía el pokedex

"Muy bien pues Blaziken yo te eligo" decía Luna mientras lanzaba la pokeball de Blaziken

"Bien Greninja usa shuriken de agua" ordenaba Ash a su pokemon

"Blaziken esquívalo y luego usa cuchillada" decía Luna y el ataque de Greninja fallo y haciendo que el ataque de Blaziken diera en el blanco

"Greninja estas bien" preguntaba el azabache, cuando su pokemon le dijo que podía continuar Ash le ordeno el siguiente ataque "Bien usa doble equipo y luego shuriken de agua"

"Bien planeado Ash pero, Blaziken esquívalo y luego usa puno fuego en los clones hasta que le des al verdadero" decía Luna y al darle la orden Blaziken esquivo todos los shurikens de agua y a cada uno de los clones los destruyo con su puno fuego hasta que le dio al verdadero

"Greninja NOOOOO" decía Ash muy preocupado por su pokemon pero este todavía no se daba por vencido "no nos daremos por vencido greninja adelante ahhhhhhh" decia Ash mientras que se veía a Greninja saliéndole el torrente de agua, lo que significaba que se estaban sincronizando

"Pero que estará pasando con ellos, Blaziken termina esto con puno de fuego ahora" decía Luna para terminara con esta batalla

"Greninja usa corte" decía Ash y al dar la orden, Greninja acertó el golpe contra Blaziken que este cayó derrotado, tras ya finalizar la pelea la transformación de Greninja había terminado y Ash cayó al suelo un poco cansado

"Wow Ash que fue lo que paso fue tan INCREIBLE" decía Luna muy impresionada de lo que acaba de ver

"Veras sucede cuando nuestra mente se sincroniza y pues esto pasa" decia Ash un poco cansado

"Bueno, parece que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que eras en Alola, por eso te considero un gran entrenador porque siempre te esfuerzas para ser el mejor" decía Luna un poco sonrojada

"Bueno gracias Luna, pero creo que debemos entrar al centro pokemon quiero presentarte a mis amigos que me están acompañando por la región de Kalos" decía el azabache

"Claro porque no" decía Luna

Y así después de terminar con su batalla Ash y Luna se dirigieron al centro pokemon para conocer a los amigos de Ash, y al entrar decidieron comer algo porque todavía era muy temprano y los chicos aun no se despertaban

 **Mientras con Serena**

La peli-miel se acababa de levantar y se dio cuenta que Ash no estaba y pues pensó que había salido a caminar y pues ella se decidió meter a dar una ducha, al terminar ella se estaba vistiendo y recordando lo que había pasado ayer "no puedo creer que ahora soy la novia de Ash, soy la chica más feliz del mundo, siempre soñaba que este día llegara y miren se ha cumplido" pensaba la peli-miel

Al decidir bajar para preparar unos pokelitos a los pokemon y también un postre para su novio, se llevo la gran sorpresa de que Ash estaba desayunando con otra chica, Serena se moría de celos al ver la escena, pero decidió tomar un poco de calma y ver quien era esa chica

"Buenos días Ash" dice Serena mientras le da un abrazo a Ash

"Buenos días como amaneció la chica más linda del mundo pokemon" decía Ash mientras le daba un beso en la frente, al ver esta escena Luna se moría de los celos y pensaba "debo deshacerme de esa chica para que Ash este conmigo para siempre"

"Eh Ash quien es ella" preguntaba Luna totalmente celosa

"Bu-bu-bueno veras ella es mi no-no-novia" decía Ash totalmente sonrojado

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena" decía la peli-miel con una sonrisa fingida para que Ash no se diera cuenta

"El gusto es mío, yo soy Luna encantada" decia Luna también con una sonrisa fingida

"Bueno ya que estas despierta, ¿no quieres desayunar cariño? Preguntaba el azabache

"Claro ashi" contestaba Serena

Mientras los tres desayunaban se podía sentir el lugar un poco tenso ya que a veces habían unas miradas asesinas entre Serena y Luna y pues Ash no se daba cuenta, pero para la suerte del azabache Clemont y Bonnie ya habían despertado

"Buenos días chicos como amanecieron" decía la loli

"Buenos días Bonnie, vengan quiero presentarles a una amiga" les decia Ash, mientras escucharon eso Clemont y Bonnie fueron para ver quién era la chica de la que estaba hablando Ash, "bueno ella es mi amiga, se llama Luna" decía Ash

"Hola mucho gusto Luna, yo soy Bonnie y este es dedenne" decía Bonnie mientras mostraba a dedenne

"Hola mucho gusto yo soy Clemont" decía el inventor

"Encantada de conocerlos" decia Luna con una sonrisa

"Verán chicos, conocí a Luna mientras viajaba por la región de Alola, ella también quiere ser una maestra pokemon y pues ha venido a Kalos a ganar la liga" decía el azabache

"Bueno pues como ya había participado en la liga de Alola y pues quede eliminada en los cuartos de final y pues me entere de esta región así que decidí venir y así ganar las 8 medallas de gimnasio para participar en la liga kalos" decía Luna

"Pero oye no quiero se aguafiestas ni nada pero la liga empezara dentro de 2 meses y todavía no tienes ninguna medalla que piensas hacer" preguntaba Clemont

"Tranquilo Clemont, ella es una excelente entrenadora, creo que las puede arreglar, además ella ya me ha derrotado en varios combates que tuvimos en Alola" decía Ash elogiando a Luna pero al escuchar eso Serena se moría de los celos por escuchar hablar también de ella

"Bu-bueno gracias Ash" decía Luna un poco apenada por como la estaba elogiando Ash

"Oye Luna no quieres acompañarnos hasta ciudad snowbell para que ahí puedas retar al líder y también ver la batalla de Ash" preguntaba Clemont

"Claro, quiero ver cómo ha mejorado Ash sus habilidades como entrenado pokemon" decía Luna

"Pues no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos a ciudad snowbell" decía Ash un poco apresurado por llegar a su siguiente batalla de gimnasio

"Espera Ash no crees que primero debemos hablar con Clemont y Bonnie por lo que paso ayer" preguntaba Serena

"Creo que debe de ser sorpresa sere además que no se enteren todavía porque me gusta tener a mi novia en secreto y pues podemos ir a lugares como por ejemplo al parque y si tu quieres comprarte ropa nueva" decía Ash un poco sonrojado

"Está bien Ash" decía Serena y tras finalizar de hablar estaba a punto de irse pero Ash la tomo de la mano y luego la abrazo para después darle un beso en los labios

"Para la buena suerte" decía Ash totalmente rojo como un tomate, pero el no se comparaba a Serena que ella echaba hasta humo por las orejas

"Bueno, no lo sé a lo mejor con otro pueda estar más tranquila" decia Serena para después darle otro beso a Ash

Ya terminado esa escena romántica entre Ash y Serena, nuestros héroes acompañados de Luna se dirigen hacia ciudad snowbelle para que Ash obtenga su octava medalla de gimnasio. Tras caminar por varias horas nuestros héroes deciden acampar esa noche para descansar y así cenar algo, al terminar la cena Ash y Serena deciden ir caminar un rato, y tras tanto caminar encuentran un lago y al verlo vieron que en él se reflejaba la luna y decidieron sentarse un poco

"Creo que debemos de descansar no crees sere" preguntaba Ash

"Creo que tienes razón ashi" respondía la peli-miel

al sentarse Ash decidió acostarse y Serena aprovecho la oportunidad y también se acosto pero ella abrazando a Ash mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho

"Oye Ash, puedo hacerte una pregunta" decía la peli-miel

"Claro cariño, que pasa" respondía Ash un poco nervioso

"Tú nunca vas a dejarme verdad" preguntaba la peli-miel mientras todavía seguía su cabeza en su pecho

"Claro que te voy a dejar" decía Ash con un tono frio, al escuchar eso Serena estuvo a punto de llorar pero escucho a Ash hablar de nuevo "claro que te voy a dejar cuando muera, pero mientras eso no pase estaré contigo todo mi tiempo de vida y también quiero formar una familia contigo" decía el azabache

"Cielos Ash no me asuste así creí que me dejarías" decía Serena mientras por sus ojos salían una cuantas lagrimas

"Linda, yo jamás en mi vida te dejaría, yo me he prometido que jamás te haría daño" decia Ash mientras le secaba sus lagrimas de sus ojos azules, después de eso Ash agarro a Serena por la cintura para que ella estuviera encima de él y se dieran un beso lleno de amor, duraron asi por 1 minuto hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. Al terminar su beso Ash se para y le empieza a cantar una canción a Serena para que demostrara que jamás se alejaría de su lado ( **la canción se llama stand by me, pero yo decidí la letra de prince royce pero también pueden escuchar la de John Lennon)**

When the night, has come and the land is dark  
y la luna, es la luz que brilla ante mi  
Miedo no, no tendré, oh I won't, te asustaré  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand, by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand ,junto a mi, junto a mi.

Y aunque las montañas o el cielo caiga  
no voy a preocuparme  
por que se, que tu estas junto a mi

No llorare, no llorare oh, I won't share a tear  
por que se, que tu estas junto a mi

And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me

That's class right there

And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mi  
And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mi

Come on, swagga no too strong  
What's my name, Royce  
And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mía

"Serena, esta canción yo te prometo con esta canción que yo nunca te dejare pero prométeme que tu nunca me abandonaras" decía Ash

"Nunca te dejare Ash" al decir eso Ash y Serena se dieron otro beso y terminar por la falta de aire

"Oye creo que tenemos que regresar con los demás de seguro se estarán preocupando por nosotros" decía Ash

"Tienes razón Ash" decía Serena

Y así nuestra pareja favorita decido regresar al campamento con los demás para que estos no se preocuparan, pero había una chica que está pensando en cómo separarlos "cielos Ash creo que será más difícil separarte de Serena pero con tal de que estés conmigo hare lo que sea"

 **Bueno gente eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 4, por favor dejen sus reviews para así saber sus opiniones y también en que pueda mejor para que mis fics sean para el agrado de todos, bueno se despide**

 **Cahuemaster16… ADIOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el quinto capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, donde nos encontramos con nuestros héroes descanso mientras viajan a ciudad Snowbelle para la 8 medalla de gimnasio de Ash, pero Clemont, Serena y Bonnie estaban planeando algo

"Oye hermano, estás seguro de que esto sea una buena idea" decía la rubia un poco nerviosa hablando en voz baja

"Claro que si, además sabes que Ash es muy distraído y no se va a dar cuenta" decía el rubio

"Espero que tengas razón Clemont" decía Serena un poco nerviosa

Mientras los chicos planeaban algo para Ash, este todavía estaba muy profundamente dormido, pero al cabo de unos minutos se despertó pero otra vez se volvió a quedar dormido

"Oye Clemont que le debemos preparar a Ash" preguntaba la peli-miel

"Pues creo que unos postres, mientras yo preparo la comida, y pues mande a Bonnie con Pikachu y Chespin para que me trajeran unas cosas que necesitamos" decía Clemont

"Está bien" decía Serena con una sonrisa, mientras esta se iba a preparar los postres ella pensaba "espero que a Ash le guste lo que le vamos a preparar, pero, solo espero que duerma un poco más para que todo esté listo"

Una hora más tarde, ya todo estaba terminado y solo tenían que esperar el azabache se despertara para empezar con la sorpresa, pero para la suerte de los chicos vieron que en la tienda donde dormían Ash y Clemont empezaba a abrirse y estos decidieron esconderse, al esconderse Ash no vio donde estaban los chicos asi que decidió gritar para ver si estos lo escuchaban

"SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, PIKACHU DONDE ESTAN" gritaba Ash a todo pulmón, pero al ver que nadie parecía este decidió sacar a Greninja para que lo ayudara a buscar a sus amigos, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos los chicos salieron de su escondite

"¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEANOS ASH!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Ash no contesto, pero estaba en shock al ver la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado sus amigos, vio que había muchísima comida, muchos postres y globos

"Wow, gracias chicos, la verdad no se hubieran molestado" decía Ash todavía en shock

"Estás loco Ash, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti" decía Clemont dándole un abrazo a Ash

"Tiene razón mi hermanote, Ash gracias a ti me he convertido en alguien que considero que es mi segundo hermano" decía Bonnie también dándole un abrazo al azabache

"Ash esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, tu nos has ensenado a nunca rendirnos hasta el final, gracias a ti he descubierto mi sueño que es ser una gran performer, solo puedo decir gracias Ash" decía Serena muy sonrojada sandole un abrazo a Ash y este le susurro en su oído para que nadie lo escuchara "gracias a ti amor, no me agradezcas, es mas el que debería estar agradecido soy yo porque tú me cambiaste"

'Bueno basta de felicitaciones, es hora de comer Ash" decía la rubia

"Tienes razón Bonnie a comer" decía el azabache

"Mira Ash hice tus postres favoritos" decía Serena un poco sonrojada

"Se miran deliciosos Sere" dijo el zabache sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

"Eh, bueno gracias Ash" decía la peli-miel un poco sonrojada, hasta que por una pregunta de Ash cambio su cara a una expresión enojada

"Oigan esperen, donde esta Luna" decía Ash un poco preocupada por que no sabía dónde estaba su amiga

"Bueno no la hemos visto toda la noche" decía Clemont

"Bueno no importa de seguro salió a caminar, como sea a comer" decía el azabache

Tras eso nuestros héroes estuvieron comiendo el rico banquete que había preparado Clemont, mas los postre de Serena. Ash estaba totalmente lleno, pero cuando vio un pastel de chocolate se olvido de lo tanto que había comido, pero sus amigos habían cortado un pedazo de pastel que Serena tomo y se lo embarro en la cara, tras ver esa acción Ash también le embarro un poco de pastel en la cara y así estuvieron un par de horas divirtiéndose hasta que decidieron que era hora de seguir con su viaje a cuidad Snowbelle

"Oigan chicos donde estará Luna, todavía no ha regresado, creo que la voy a ir a buscar" decía Ash, pero antes de salir a buscar a Luna esta salió del bosque

"Vaya Ash, no sabía que te preocuparas por mi" decía Luna mientras veía a Serena que esta estaba que hervía de la furia

"Pues claro que si Luna tu eres mi amig" no pudo terminar Ash de completar su frase cuando fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Luna "Gracias por preocuparte por mi Ash" decía Luna, mientras con Serena esta estaba al borde de explotar

"Bueno, me preocupo por ti porque eres mi amiga" decía Ash mientras todavía estaba abrazados

"Ash, eres muy lindo conmigo, y quisiera agradecerte con esto" decía Luna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

"Bu-bueno no tienes que agradecer Luna, para eso están los amigos" decía el azabache mientras estaba sorprendido por la acción que había hecho Luna

"Oigan, no quisiera interrumpir pero, tenemos que continuar con el viaje y pues ya casi llegamos a ciudad Snowbelle y si no nos apresuramos llegaríamos mañana y Ash ya debe retar al líder de gimnasio" decía Serena muy molesta y también un poco de tristeza al ver la acción que hizo Luna

"Creo que tienes razón Serena" decía Ash un poco incomodo por el beso que le dio Luna

Al terminar esa escena nuestros héroes continuaron con su viaje para que Ash retara al 8 líder de gimnasio, el transcurso del viaje fue con un silencio muy incomodo para todos, en especial en Ash, ya que él cuando tenía la oportunidad de ver a Serena la veía molesta y triste, y él sabía el porqué de su estado, pero decidió ignorarlo, total él lo iba a arreglar cuando llegaran a la siguiente ciudad, pero por tanto caminar y el silencio que los rodeaba no se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche y pues no sabían en donde estaban

"En donde podremos estar, Serena no puedes revisar en donde estamos" preguntaba Clemont

"Claro, déjame ver, bien ya llegamos a ciudad Snowbelle, aquí dice que en un par de metros, mas esta un centro pokemon" decía Serena mientras revisaba su pokenav

"Bueno, vamos al centro pokemon porque me estoy congelando" decía Ash mientras temblaba de frio

En eso nuestros héroes acompañados de Luna fueron rápidamente al centro pokemon, al llegar pidieron una habitación con 5 camas para que todos durmieran tranquilos en una misma habitación todos. Al llegar a la habitación todos decidieron ir a dormir porque mañana se levantarían temprano para ir al gimnasio, al cabo de unos minutos todos ya estaba dormidos, excepto una chica peli-miel que se ahogaba en sus pensamientos "porque habrá pasado eso, será que Ash en realidad nunca me amo y solo me usaba para poner celosa a Luna" y así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que por tanto pensar en lo que había pasado se quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado para desayunar porque se iban a ir al gimnasio para retar al líder de gimnasio, mientras todos se despertaban excepto Serena que todavía seguía durmiendo hasta que Pikachu la despertó

"Pero Pikachu porque hiciste eso" decía Serena un poco molesta por lo que había hecho el ratón eléctrico

"Pika" decía Pikachu en un tono triste

"Lo siento Pikachu por gritarte, es mas ten este pokelito para que puedas perdonarme" decía Serena mientras le entregaba el pokelito a Pikachu

"Chaa" decia Pikachu mientras comía del pokelito

"Que bien que te haya gustado, pero si podrías irte para que yo pudiera cambiarme" decía Serena con una gran sonrisa

"Pika pika" decía Pikachu mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Mientras Serena terminaba de arreglarse, ella bajaba las escaleras que para su sorpresa ya habían almorzado, pero lo más impresionante esra que no estaba Ash ni Luna

"Buenos días Serena, como vi que todavía estabas dormida no quise despertarte y pues nosotros ya desayunamos, pero todavía hay comida para ti, siéntate, déjame ir a servirte" decía el rubio

"Muchas gracias Clemont, pero donde esta Ash y Luna" dijo Serena con un tono de molestia

"Pues veras Ash me dijo que tenía que hablar con ella por lo que sucedió ayer" decía Clemont calmado

"Bueno Ash luego me explicara lo que paso" Serena en su mente

 **Mientras con Ash y Luna  
** "Oye Ash a donde me llevas" decía Luna un poco confundida

"Bueno lista ya llegamos" decia Ash mientras le ensenaba a Luna que era un parque

"Wow Ash es muy lindo este parque" decia Luna muy contenta porque ella creía que era como una cita, pero lo que en realidad era que Ash quería hablar con Luna de lo que sucedió ayer

"Veras Luna, quiero que lo de ayer jamás se vuelva a suceder" decía Ash en un tono serio

"Pero porque" decia Luna muy sorprendida

 **Mientras con Serena**

"Muchas gracias por la comida Clemont, estuvo deliciosa" decía Serena elogiando al inventor

"No es nada Serena, sabes que a mí me gusta cocinar" decía el inventor

"Bueno te lo vuelvo a agradecer, pero ahora voy a salir a caminar un rato, si Ash regresa antes que yo dile que salí a caminar ok" decía Serena

"Está bien Serena pero regresa pronto" decía el inventor

"Está bien" decía Serena mientras salía del centro pokemon

 **Mientras con Ash y Luna**

Ash y Luna estaba hablando al respecto de lo que había sucedido ayer

"Pero Ash, dime acaso no te gusto" preguntaba Luna

"Veras Luna, tu eres una chica muy linda, de veras, cualquier chico quisiera estar contigo, pero lo que paso ayer hizo que Serena estuviera enojada y triste y pues yo no quiero hacerla sufrir" decía el azabache

"Pero Ash, yo te a-a-amo" decía Luna totalmente roja

 **Mientras con Serena**

Serena estaba caminando por la ciudad, pero algo le llamo la atención y vio que era Ash y Luna sentados en una banca, así que ella muy astuta decidió esconderse para escuchar lo que hablaban

"Pero que dijiste Luna" decía Ash muy sorprendido

"Dije que te amo Ash" decia Luna mientras tenía la cara toda roja

"Wow, bueno gracias Luna pero tú no me interesas, sabes que solo puedo darte mi amistad" decía Ash

"Tal vez con esto cambies de opinión" decía Luna mientras se lanzaba a los brazo de Ash y le daba un beso en los labios

Tras ver esa escena, Serena se le había destrozado el corazón, así que lo único que pensó fue salir corriendo del lugar

"Luna pero que rayos te pasa" decía Ash muy molesto

"Expresarte mi amor Ash" decía Luna

"Tú sabes perfectamente bien que yo estoy enamorado de Serena, ella es la única chica con la que puedo estar, le prometí que nunca le haría daño y yo nunca rompo mis promesas" decía Ash un poco molesto

"Pero Ash que tiene ella que no tenga yo" preguntaba Luna

"Luna, ya te lo había dicho, tu eres una chica muy linda pero solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, cualquier chico quisiera salir contigo de veras, pero ella tiene una dulce personalidad, siempre me apoyado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, ella me cuida y se preocupa mucho por mi" decía Ash

"Pero Ash" dijo Luna pero fue interrumpida por Ash

"Basta Luna, búscate a otra persona que te quiera porque yo no lo hare" dijo Ash mientras se iba al centro pokemon

"Creo que Ash tiene razón, no lo puedo obligar a que el me ame, ya que él quiere a Serena, será mejor que hable con ellos después de la batalla de gimnasio de Ash

 **Mientras con Serena**

Ella no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pensó que solo era un producto de su imaginación, pero era la vida real, corrió por toda la ciudad hasta que choco con un chico

"Disculpa, la verdad no lo vi" decía Serena

"Vaya Serena, siempre fuiste distraída" decia un chico que tenía los ojos color celeste y pelo negro, tenía puestas unas botas altas color negras, tiene una chándal color azul y tiene una gorra color roja con unos lentes encima de la gorra

"KALM" decía Serena impresionada al ver a su amigo de pueblo boceto

 **Bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 5, si piensan que kalm va a hacer el malo en esta historia piénsenlo dos veces, bueno me retiro se despide cahuemaster16 ADIOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el sexto capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos con Serena que se acaba de reencontrar con un amigo de hace vario anos

"KALM" decía Serena muy impresionada de reencontrarse con su amigo

"Claro que soy yo" decía Kalm

"Pero ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntaba la peli-miel

"Pues vine para tener mi última medalla de gimnasio para participar en la liga pokemon" le decía Kalm mientras le mostraba su estuche con las 8 medallas de gimnasio

"Wow que increíble Kalm, no cabe duda que eres un buen entrenador" decía Serena

"jejeje, bueno no es para tanto" decía Kalm

"Como sea" decía Serena, pero Kalm pudo notar que en su expresión así que decido invitarla a un lugar a conversar

"Oye Serena ¿no te gustaría tomar un café o algo para que me cuentes que has hecho estos años? Preguntaba Kalm

"Claro Kalm, porque no" contestó la peli-miel

"Pues vayamos" decía Kalm para así dirigirse a la cafetería más cercana

 **Mientras con Ash**

Tras la discusión que tuvo Ash con Luna, el azabache decidió ir al centro pokemon para que retara al líder de gimnasio. Ya que llego le pregunto a Clemont donde estaba Serena

"Oye Clemont ¿no has visto a Serena?" decía Ash

"Si, me dijo que iría a caminar un rato" decía el inventor

"Bueno, solo espero que no tarde mucho ya que hoy voy a retar al líder de gimnasio" decía el azabache un poco animado

"Oye Ash ¿ya tienes una estrategia para enfrentarte al líder de gimnasio?" preguntaba Clemont

"Pues solo sé que mi estrategia es atacar" decía Ash mientras reía

"Bueno Ash, tu nunca cambiaras" decía Clemont con una gota de sudor estilo anime

"jajajaja, bueno voy a la habitación a recoger a mis pokemon" decía Ash mientras se dirigía a la habitación

 **Mientras con Serena y Kalm**

Después de que Serena se reencontrara con su amigo Kalm, este decidió que era una muy buena idea para así hablar de lo que ellos habían hecho estos años de no verse

"Bien Serena, hemos llegado" decía Kalm apuntando a la cafetería

"Bien entremos" decía Serena

Al entrar a la cafetería, esta por dentro parecía como una cabaña, con una chimenea y muchas pinturas

"Pero que lindo es" decía Serena con estrellas es sus ojos

"Bueno vamos a sentarnos para así ordenar" decia Kalm

Tras sentarse en su mesa, la camarera les dio una carta para que eligieran lo que iban a pedir

"¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes chicos?" preguntaba la camarera

"Claro, a mi puede traerme un capuchino por favor bella dama" decía Kalm haciendo sonrojar a la camarera

"Cl-claro que si joven, y a ¿usted señorita?" preguntaba la camarera muy nerviosa

"A mi si me puede traer un frappe de chocolate por favor" decía la peli-miel

"Claro, en un momento les traigo sus ordenes" decía la camarera

"Gracias linda" decía Kalm, al escuchar eso la camarera tuvo una cara totalmente roja

"Vaya Kalm, no me sorprende que seas todo un cazanova" decía serena en tono de burla

"Pues ya sabes, quien no puede resistirse a este galán" decía Kalm en un tono de burla

"Tú nunca cambias" decía serena con una gota de sudor estilo anime

"Pero basta de eso, dime ¿Qué has hecho estos años?" preguntaba Kalm

"Pues como explicarte, salí de mi casa para buscar a una persona (mientras se sonrojaba) y también buscar un sueno, ya que ser una corredora de Rhyhorn no es lo mío, después de eso encontré las dos cosas que buscaba, y pues mi objetivo es ser una gran performer y convertirme en la reina de Kalos, conseguí las 3 llaves de la princesa, ya que con eso podía entrar a la clase maestra para poder convertirme en la reina de Kalos, y pues llegue a la final y pues perdi, y ahora estoy de viaje con unos amigos que me ayudaron mucho en nuestro viaje en especial un chico que siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito y ahora estamos apoyándolo para que entre a la liga de Kalos, por eso estamos ahora en ciudad Snowbelle para que el consiga su última medalla de gimnasio" decía Serena

"Vaya Serena, pues ser subcampeona en la clase maestra es un gran paso para así ir ganando experiencia para así cumplir tu sueño, pero ¿cuéntame de ese chico?, ¿es tu novio?" preguntaba Kalm

"Bu-bueno veras, el es un chico muy atractivo, el nunca daña a sus amigos, el nunca se rinde hasta el final, el siempre ayuda a los demás sin importar lo que sea, el quiere mucho a sus pokemon y los trata como si fueran su familia, y pues si es mi n-n-novio" decía Serena totalmente roja

"Wow Serena, nunca pensé que encontraras a un chico como él, dime, ¿cómo se conocieron?" preguntaba Kalm

"Veras lo conocí en la región de Kanto, estábamos en el campamento de profesor Oak, como yo no quería ir porque yo nunca hablaba con otros niños, pero mi mama dijo que tenía que ir para que así pudiera conocer a otros niños, cuando el campamento empezó, el profesor nos dijo que fuéramos a observar a unos cuantos pokemon y anotar a los que habíamos visto, cuando yo fui a buscar por mi propia cuenta ya que todavía no conocía a nadie tuve que ir yo sola, después de adentrarme en el bosque me di cuenta de que me había perdido, y pues grite para ver si alguien me escuchaba, pero me di cuenta de que había algo en un arbusto y pues yo me asuste y pues me caí y me lastime una pierna y pues yo empecé a llorar, al ver que era un poliwag, al irse me volví a darme cuenta que el arbusto volvió a moverse y yo solo cerré los ojos para ya no asustarme y al volverlos a abrir lo encontré, ese chico me ayudo para que yo pudiera volver al campamento del profesor y desde ese momento me enamore de el" decía Serena totalmente roja

"Dime ¿cómo se llama? Y ¿por qué en estos momentos no estás con él?" preguntaba muy curioso Kalm

"Pues él se llama Ash y pues vi algo que me rompió el corazón asi que decidí salir corriendo de ese lugar" decía Serena mientras esta empezaba a llorar

"¿pero que te hizo?" decía Kalm

"Pues lo vi besarse con otra chica" decía Serena rompiendo en llanto

"Wow, bueno en primer lugar, ¿Cómo sabes que si esa chica lo beso a la fuerza? Y por otro lado ¿ya has hablado con él?" decía Kalm

"Bueno, en realidad no" decía Serena todavía con lagrimas en los ojos

"Pues yo creo que tienes que hablar con él, porque con lo que me has dicho, no creo que sea capaz de herir a su novia, ya que como estabas diciendo él nunca daña a sus amigos, yo te recomiendo hablar con él, si tu quieres yo te puede acompañar para que hables con el" decía Kalm

"Gracias por aconsejarme Kalm" decía la peli-miel secándose sus lagrimas

"No hay problema para eso están los amigos" decía Kalm, al terminar de decir su frase la camarera llego con sus ordenes

"Aquí están sus pedidos chicos" decía la camarera

"Muchas gracias" decía Serena

"Gracias linda" contestaba Kalm

"Bueno si necesita algo más joven puede llamarme" decía la camarera totalmente sonrojada

Al terminar sus bebidas, Kalm decidió pagar lo que consumieron, cuando estaban a punto de salir la camarera le dio su número de teléfono

"Por si necesita otra cosa" decía la camarera sonrojada

"Lo tomare en cuenta pero, ¿podría decirme cual es su nombre?" preguntaba Kalm

"Me llamo Isabel" respondía la camarera

"Pero qué bonito nombre Isabel, bueno me despido" decía Kalm,

 **Mientras con Ash**

Mientras Ash estaba esperando a Serena para que fueran con el líder de gimnasio

"Cielos ¿dónde estará Serena?" preguntaba el azabache

"No lo sé amigo" decía el inventor

"Vaya Ash te preocupas demasiado por Serena" decía Bonnie con un tono pícaro

"Bu-bueno es que es mi mejor amiga y pues me preocupo por ella" decía Ash muy nervioso

"Bonnie que te he dicho de molestar a los demás a los demás" decía Clemot un poco enojado

"jejejeje, no hay problema Clemont, pero creo que ya tenemos que ir al gimnasio, a lo mejor nos encontramos con ella en el camino" decía Ash con un tono triste

"Tienes razón Ash, bueno vamos por tu octava medalla" decía Bonnie muy emocionada

Tras salir de centro pokemon, Ash y sus amigos se dirigían al gimnasio, pero se encontraron con Luna

"Hola Ash" decía Luna con la cabeza agachada

"Hola Luna" decía Ash con un tono serio

"Bueno me preguntaba si los puedo acompañar" preguntaba Luna

"Como quieras" decía Ash

"Veras Ash, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice, cuando tu termines tu batalla de gimnasio hablare contigo y Serena y yo me iré a buscar las medallas por mi propia pero por favor perdóname" decía Luna con unas lagrimas

"Claro que te perdono Luna, pero ya no llores, solo ten encuentra que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal" decía Ash

"Si la verdad lo siento, pero oye basta de hablar y vayamos por tu última medalla" decía Luna limpiándose sus lagrimas

"Tienes razón Luna" decía Ash muy emocionado

"Oye una pregunta ¿donde está Serena?" preguntaba Luna con duda

"No lo sé, Clemont, me dijo que había salid" no pudo terminar Ash de decir su frase ya que vio a Serena con otro chico riendo, y pues lo único que decidió fue irse corriendo al gimnasio para sí ganar su batalla de gimnasio y así irse y en su mente"vaya, así que esa es su decisión, bueno solo espero que le vaya bien" pensaba Ash a sí que decido correr

"Ash, espera ¿A dónde vas?" gritaron Bonnie, Clemont y Luna

Después de que Ash saliera corriendo del lugar, los chicos se encontraron con Serena y Kalm

"Hola chicos" decía Serena

"Eh hola Serena ¿quién es él? preguntaba Bonnie un poco curiosa

"Oh, el es mi amigo Kalm, me volví a reencontrar aquí en ciudad Snowbelle" decía Serena

"Hola a todos" decía Kalm

"Hola yo soy Bonnie y este es dedenne y este es mi hermanote" decía la loli

"Hola yo soy Clemont" decía el líder de gimnasio

"Hola yo soy Luna" decía la chica originaria de la región de Alola, pero Kalm se quedo hipnotizado al ver a la chica y estuvo en trance por unos 5 minutos hasta que por una discusión entre Serena y Luna reacciono

"Como te atreviste a besar a Ash" decía muy furiosa la peli-miel

"Veras Serena, puedo explicarlo, solo que por favor tranquilízate" decía Luna

"Como quieres que me tranquilice, si tu besaste a mi novio" decía Serena muy enfadada

"COMO QUE ASH ES TU NOVIO" decían los dos hermanos

"Luego se los explicó, pero que tienes que decir al respecto Luna" decía la peli-miel

"Serena, solo puedo decirte que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que paso, pero por favor discúlpame por lo que paso, veras Ash me conto lo muy importante que eres para él y que nunca te dañaría y también me di cuenta que no debo a obligarlo a que este enamorado de mi" decía Luna muy arrepentida de lo que hizo

"Bueno Luna, te perdono pero por favor jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ya que pensé que Ash me estaba engañado" decía Serena

"Nunca dudes de el" decía Luna

"Oye pero ¿dónde está Ash?" preguntaba la peli-miel

"No lo sé, solo se fue corriendo" decía Luna

"tenemos que encontrarlo" decía Serena muy preocupada por su azabache

Pero con la plática que tuvieron Serena y Luna, Bonnie le hizo una pregunta a Kalm que hizo que se sonrojara hasta un punto extremo

"Oye Kalm te puedo hacer una pregunta" decía la loli

"Claro cuál es" contestaba Kalm

"¿te gusta Luna verdad?" preguntaba Bonnie

"Pe-pero de que hablas si ni siquiera la conozco" decía Kalm al rojo vivo

"Vaya tu mismo te delatas" decía Bonnie en tono de burla

 **Mientras con Ash**

Ash tras ver visto esa escena se le había roto el corazón a sí que decido salir de ahí e ir directamente con el líder de gimnasio para sí ganar e irse directamente a la liga pokemon, al llegar al gimnasio el líder lo había recibido

"Bienvenido al gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle, mi nombre en Wulfric y dime chico ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntaba Wulfric

"Pues a que cree que vengo, a ganar la medalla de gimnasio evidentemente" decía el azabache muy enojado

"Oye chico debes tranquilizarte un poco" decía Wulfric

"No me diga lo que tengo que hacer y empecemos con esto" decía Ash muy molesto

 **Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado ¿Que pasara con Ash y Serena? ¿Podrán arreglar este mal entendido? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio de Todo Cambio, se despide cahuemaster16… ADIOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el séptimo capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, para ser más específico en ciudad Snowbelle, donde Ash está a punto de retar al líder de gimnasio, para así obtener su última medalla y así poder entrar a la liga de Kalos, pero aquí hay una pequeña diferencia, la cual es que esta solo para enfrentar al líder ya que por algo que mal interpreto o exagero fue que él creyó que Serena lo había cambiado por otro chico y la único inteligente que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo del lugar, pero cambiando de tema, Ash intentara conseguir su medalla ¿lo conseguirá? averigüémoslo

"Bienvenido al gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle, mi nombre en Wulfric y dime chico ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntaba Wulfric

"Pues a que cree que vengo, a ganar la medalla de gimnasio evidentemente" decía el azabache muy enojado

"Oye chico debes tranquilizarte un poco" decía Wulfric

"No me diga lo que tengo que hacer y empecemos con esto" decía Ash muy molesto

"Como quieras chiquillo" decía Wulfric un poco serio

"Muy bien, la batalla será entre, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle Wulfric el retador de pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, muy bien las reglas son las siguientes cada entrenador podrá usar dos pokemon, solo el retador podrá cambiar pokemon si este lo desea, la batalla terminara cuando los do pokemon de cualquier entrenador ya no puedan continuar. Muy bien comiencen" decía el réferi

"Muy bien, Hawlucha ¡yo te elijo!" decía el azabache

"Muy bien, Abomasnow ¡sal a acción!" decía Wulfric

"Hawlucha ¡usa plancha voladora ahora!" decía Ash, mientras el pokemon tipo lucha-volador acertaba el ataque en Abomasnow

"Vaya, tu pokemon tiene fuerza, pero no te servirá eso, Abomasnow ¡usa puno hielo!" decía Wulfric muy confiado

"Hawlucha, ¡esquívalo y usa tijera x!" decía Ash y así el pokemon de Ash pudo esquivar el ataque y dando en el blanco en Abomasnow, pero Ash no se había dado cuenta de que la habilidad de Abomasnow era nevada y eso iba hacer que Hawlucha estuviera en riesgo de que el granizo pudiera herirlo

"Vaya chico, tu pokemon es muy fuerte, pero, creo que todavía no te has dado cuenta de lo que le está pasando ¿verdad?" decía Wulfric con un tono serio

"Pero de qué rayos estás hablando" decía Ash un poco molesto

"Vaya chico, si que tu eres un ingenuo, para que me entiendas ¿qué es lo que está cayendo?" decía Wulfric en un tono de burla

Tras eso el azabache se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo granizo del cielo y así pudo reaccionar

"Parece que ya te diste cuenta, parece que estas con la cabeza en otra parte, ¿quieres que pare esto para que te vayas a descansar o algo?" decía Wulfric en un tono de burla

"Cállate, no importa lo que esté pasando, yo ganare como dé lugar, Hawlucha ¡usa patada de salto alto ahora!" decía Ash con un tono de arrogancia

"Vaya, la juventud de ahora sí que es muy arrogante, bien como quieras, ¡usa ventisca Abomasnow!" decía Wulfric

El ataque de Abomasnow dio en el blanco dejando a un Hawlucha un poco cansado, pero aun podía continuar

"Suficiente, vamos Hawlucha tenemos que derrotarlo, ¡usa golpe karate repetidamente!" decía el azabache

"Abomasnow ¡esquívalo y usa mazazo!" decía Wulfric y tal como lo dijo el entrenador, Abomasnow obedeció y le dio un golpe critico a Hawlucha y este ya no pudo más y cayó derrotado

"El ganador de esta ronda es Abomasnow" decía el réferi

"NO, Hawlucha" decía Ash muy preocupado por su pokemon "sí que lo hiciste bien amigo, te mereces un buen descanso" y así el azabache metió a Hawlucha a su pokeball

"Bien Ash, tal parece que uno de tus pokemon no puede continuar ¿quieres que sigamos luchando o vas a renunciar y irte de este lugar y volver a intentarlo próximamente?" decía Wulfric en tono de burla y también algo provocativo

"¡YA CALLETE, A MI NADIE ME HABLA ASI, YO NUNCA ME RINDO Y MENOS EN UNA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO, TE DEMOSTRARE QUE YO PUEDO GANARTE CON ESTE MI MEJOR POKEMON!" decía Ash muy molesto y mostrando una pokeball "muy bien Greninja yo te elijo ahora" y así lanzando al pokemon ninja

 **Mientras con Serena y los otros**

Mientras el grupo de Serena y los otros estaba muy preocupados por que Ash había salido corriendo del sitio y sin ninguna explicación y aun no sabían dónde estaba el azabache

"Me pregunto dónde estará Ash" decía Serena muy preocupada

"Tranquila, Serena, no te angusties, veras que tarde que temprano lo encontraremos" decía Kalm

"Vaya, el es un chico muy apuesto, además el siempre es muy positivo, tal vez el sea el chico de quien pueda enamorar... no Luna, no te hagas ilusiones" decía Luna en sus pensamientos

"Qué tal si nos dividimos, yo, Bonnie y Luna podríamos buscar en una tienda de dulce o comida y tu y Kalm van al gimnasio, a lo mejor él puede estar ahí" decía el inventor

"Pero ¿por qué crees que este en el gimnasio?, no pudo simplemente esperarnos para que fuéramos con el" decía Serena con un poco de duda

"Ya sabes cómo es Ash, el es muy impulsivo, tal vez ya no pudo esperar más y salió directo al gimnasio" decía Clemont

"Tienes razón Clemont, ve tu con las chicas y yo y Serena buscamos a ese tal Ash, ve vamos Serena, además tenemos que encontrar rápido a tu novio para que lo pueda conocer" decía Kalm en un tono pícaro

"KALM, bueno está bien vamos" decía la peli-miel un poco más tranquila

"Muy bien, si por una razón nos encontramos con Ash, ¿como nos comunicaremos?" decía Clemont con duda

"Eso déjenmelo a mí, Pidgeot sal ahora" decía Kalm liberando a su pokemon volador

"Vaya Kalm, así que tienes un Pidgeot" decía Serena

"Así es, si nosotros encontramos a Ash primero este irá directamente a buscarlos" decía Kalm

"Muy buena idea, pero tenemos un problema, y si nosotros encontramos a Ash primero como nos comunicaremos con ustedes" decía el rubio

"No hay problema, yo me encargo, Swellow sal ahora" decía Luna

"Bien ahora ya podemos salir a buscarlo" decía Serena y así empezaron los chicos a buscar al azabache

 **Mientras con Ash**

"Vaya chico tu sí que tienes un ego muy grande, voy hacerte que te tragues esas palabras" decía Wulfric en un tono serio

"Pues inténtalo, muy bien Greninja, ¡usa doble equipo y luego usa corte en Abomasnow!" le ordenaba a su pokemon ninja y este dio en el blanco pero solo le hizo un rasguñó a Abomasnow

"Nada mal niño, Abomasnow ¡usa mazazo!" decía Wulfric

"Greninja ¡esquívalo y usa as aéreo!" decía el azabache y el pokemon ninja pudo esquivar el ataque y dio en el pokemon de Wulfric haciendo que este retrocediera, pero a Greninja le estaba afectando el granizo que caía del cielo

"Vaya ese Greninja tiene algo peculiar, pero, nada de eso servirá, ya que mientras más pase en batalla el granizo lo afectara" decía un Wulfric muy confiado

"Claro, como tu digas amigo, como sea, ¡shuriken de agua ahora!" decía el azabache

"Abomasnow ¡esquívalo y usa ventisca!" dijo Wulfric y el pokemon dio en el blanco dejando a un Greninja muy debilitado

"No, Greninja estas bien amigo" decía Ash con preocupación al ver a su pokemon muy debilitado, el pokemon solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación y este luego que se levanto Ash le grito " Greninja, tenemos que ser mas y mas fuertes" y luego de eso Ash y Greninja se sincronizaron pero en la forma incompleta

"Pero que poder, pero no importa aun así los derrotaremos, ¡Abomasnow ventisca!" decía Wulfric

"Greninja ¡corre hacia Abomasnow y luego usa corte!" decía el azabache

El ataque de Abomasnow había sido inútil ya que como Greninja era muy rápido pudo dar en el blanco

"Vaya que enorme poder, pero no me vencerás, ¡Abomasnow usa mazazo!" gritaba Wulfric

"Greninja ¡esquívalo!" decía Ash pero Abomasnow pudo dar en el blanco y esto hirió mucho a Greninja y a Ash

"Vaya, cuando este usa ese extraño poder, el daño que recibe su pokemon también lo hiere a él" dijo en su mente Wulfric "muy bien ¡usa mazazo otra vez y termina con esto Abomasnow!" el pokemon pudo dar en el blanco y Greninja estaba tan debilitado que perdió su torrente y volvió a su forma normal

"El vencedor de esta batalla es Abomasnow, eso significa que el ganador de esta batalla es el líder de gimnasio Wulfric" decía el réferi

"No, no puede ser que perdí, como pudo pasar esto" decía Ash en un tono triste

"Vaya chico, si que diste una buena pelea, pero siento que puedes dar más" decía Wulfric un poco serio

"Pero de qué habla" decía con curiosidad Ash

"Veras, pude darme cuenta en nuestra batalla que algunas veces te distraías por algo o alguien, yo te recomiendo que te vayas y reflexiones, recuerda esto chico, "siempre tienes que confiar en los demás, tal vez que alguien te ha traicionado, pero tienes que hablar con esa persona para que lo arregles, puede que sea un mal entendido" decía Wulfric con un tono de sabiduría

"Y usted como sabe eso" decía Ash todavía con duda

"Chico, tengo más tiempo vivo, que tu, yo he tenido más experiencia" decía Wulfric

"Claro, yo jamás confiare en nadie, solo en mis pokemon son los únicos en lo que puedo confiar" decía Ash y después de esto salió del gimnasio directo al bosque de la cuidad

"Vaya, este chico tiene problemas" decía Wulfric

 **Mientras con Serena y Kalm**

"Rápido Kalm, ya casi llegamos al gimnasio" decía una Serena muy seria

"Oye puedes tranquilizarte un poco" decía Kalm muy cansado

"Como quieres que me calme, si no encuentro a Ash me sentiré angustiada, me preocupo mucho por el" decía Serena un poco triste

"No te preocupes Serena, ven vamos rápido que ya llegamos al gimnasio" decía Kalm y luego los dos chicos decidieron entrar, pero al ver que no había nadie, lo mejor fue preguntar si no había visto a Ash

"Disculpe, señor Wulfric, puede darnos un momento por favor" decía Kalm

"Claro que si muchacho, solo por esa gran batalla que tuvimos te lo concedo, pero por favor no me digas señor me hace sentirme viejo" decía Wulfric

"Está bien mire queremos preguntarle ¿si no ha venido un chico a retarlo?" preguntaba Kalm

"Veamos déjame recordar, además de ti, si claro un chico llamado Ash acaba de salir del gimnasio, fue una buena batalla pero perdió y luego decido salir de aquí" respondió Wulfric

"¿No sabe adónde se dirigió?" decía Serena con lagrimas en los ojos

"No lo sé jovencita pero, te preocupa mucho ese Ash no es así" preguntaba Wulfric

"Así es" decía Serena

"Vaya, entonces no sé porque dijo que ya no podía confiar en nadie además de sus pokemon" decía Wulfric un poco con duda

"A que se refiere" preguntaba Serena

"No lo sé, el solo dijo eso" dijo el líder de gimnasio

"Muy bien gracias" decía Serena y Kalm al mismo tiempo y luego decidieron salir del gimnasio hacia el centro pokemon

Tras hablar con Wulfric y ver que Ash no estaba en el gimnasio y que ya había salido, a Serena le afecto mucho ya que pensó que ya no lo volvería a ver y comenzó a llorar

"Oye Serena creo que debemo…. Pero ¿por qué lloras?" decía Kalm con mucha preocupación al ver a su amiga llorando

"Es que _snif_ que tal _snif_ si ya no vuelvo a ver a Ash" decía Serena llorando

"No digas eso Serena, además no escuchaste lo que dijo Wulfric, el perdió y lo más seguro es que tiene que regresar para poder entrar a la liga, además tu novio no quisiera verte así verdad" decía Kalm

"Tienes razón Kalm, gracias por ser un gran amigo, solo por eso te ayudare a que tengas una cita con Luna" decía Serena dejando de llorar

"P-pe-pero de que hablas" decía Kalm muy rojo

"No nada olvídalo, mejor vamos al centro pokemon porque creo que va a llover "decía Serena ya con una sonrisa

"Tienes razón" decía Kalm

Tras esa charla los dos amigos decidieron ir al centro pokemon para ver si Clemont y los demás ya habían llegado, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba ahí

"Chicos, pudieron encontrar a Ash" pregunto el rubio

"No, pero el líder de gimnasio dijo que él lo había retado pero perdió, pero lo más lógico es que tiene que regresar para retarlo y así que entre a la liga" decía Kalm

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será descansar y así buscar a Ash en la mañana" decía Clemont

"Tienes razón Clemont" dijo Serena y luego de eso todos pidieron una habitación con 5 camas para que todo el grupo pudiera dormir, al paso de unos minutos todos estaban en la habitación dormidos, excepto una peli-miel que no podía cerrar lo ojos por estar pensando en Ash, y sin que nadie se diera cuanta Serena salió de su habitación no sin antes llevarse la pokeball de Braixen por si las dudas

"No importa lo que pase, te tengo que encontrar Ash" decía Serena

 **Mientras con Ash**

Vaya si que fue una pelea muy dura, tendré que entrenar y luego regresare para derrotarlo y así entrar a la liga" dijo el azabache, "solo espero que estén bien"

 **Mientras con Serena**

Serena que había decido salir a buscar a Ash por su propi cuentas, decidió que el podría estar en el bosque, así que decido caminar, pero esta no se dio cuenta que mientras entro en el bosque este empezó a llover ( watch?v=lDb_ySw7il8 , música para la ocasión) pero a esta no le importo y decido adentrarse más en el bosque y se le ocurrió gritar el nombre se Ash para ver si este respondía

 **Mientras con Ash**

Ash estaba entrenando para volver a retar a Wulfric para poder entrar a la liga, pero, el azabache escucho unos gritos que decían su nombre y luego de escuchar un poco mas se dio cuenta que era Serena, él creía que lo mejor era no responder y que siguiera su camino pero Pikachu le lanzo una descarga eléctrica y este decidió llamarla

"Serena, aquí estoy" decía el azabache

Al escuchar eso, Serena rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de donde se encontraban los gritos de Ash, al llegar al lugar de los gritos y ver que era ni mas y menos Ash esta decidió salir corriendo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando ella lo abrazo, este decidió apartarla para que lo liberara del abrazo

"Pero que pasa Ash" decía con duda Serena

"Vaya pensé que estarías con ese chico, tal parece que te agrada mas el que yo" decía Ash en un tono seco

"Pero de que hablas, ah te refieres a Kalm" dijo Serena

"Así que tu novio se llama Kalm" decía Ash

"Pero de qué rayos hablas, si a la única persona que puedo amar es a ti" decía Serena

"Claro, los vi cuando estaban muy felices charlando, y hasta tu te reías con el" decía Ash muy enojado

"Estás loco, Ash, a la única persona a la que puedo amar es a ti, además solo por verme reír con él, eres un tonto, me rio con él porque llevamos mucho tiempo sin verlo, eres un exagerado, además como crees que reaccione cuando Luna te beso" decía Serena totalmente enfadada

Al escuchar eso Ash solo se quedo en silencio

"Vaya, así que te quedaste en silencio, pues cuando yo los vi besándose, se me rompió el corazón y decidí salir corriendo de ahí, no fue hasta que me encontré con él, yo ya no quería ni verte por lo que había pasado, pero él me dijo que hablara contigo ya que hable con de que tú eras una buena persona y nunca lastimas a los demás, pero creo que me equivoque" decía Serena con lagrimas en los ojos, ella tenía la intención de irse pero Ash la agarro de la mano y luego le dio una abrazo

"Per-perdón Serena, yo no quise lastimarte, la verdad discúlpame por reaccionar así, pero nunca me perdonaría que llores por mí" decía Ash con la cabeza agachada

"Eres un tonto Ash, creyendo que me gustaba el pero a la única persona que puedo amar es a ti" decía Serena mientras esta ponía su rostro en el pecho de Ash

"Ya no llores Serena, me lastimas verte así" decía Ash, pero no se dio cuenta de que un Beartic los había atacado por que habían entrado a su territorio

"Serena cuidado" dijo Ash y empujando a Serena para que no le pasara nada

El Beartic lanzaba muchos rayo hielo hacia el azabache, pero este pudo salir librado, pero al ver una oportunidad, el Beartic le hizo tecleada a Serena dejándola inconsciente

"SERENA NO, YA VERAS GRENINJA SAL AHORA" decía Ash furioso

 **Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews para sabes si quieren que agregue más cosas, bueno se despide cahuemaster16 y ADIOS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el octavo capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, donde Ash y Serena se encuentran en el bosque donde en este acaba de ocurrir un suceso inesperado para nuestro héroes, sin darse cuenta accidentalmente invadieron el terreno de un Beartic, que este al darse cuenta los ataco, primero empezó a lanzar rayos de hielo, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad ataco a Serena con una tacleada, ¿podrá Ash sacar a Serena de este apuro? averigüémoslo

"Sal Greninja" decía el azabache, mientras el Beartic veía al pokemon ninja con cara desafiante porque él creía que sería un digno oponente

"Muy bien Greninja, ¡usa doble equipo y luego shuriken de agua!" ordenaba el azabache y el pokemon rana obedeció las instrucciones de su entrenador, al multiplicarse, el pokemon lanzo los shurikens que atinaron al blanco a Beartic, pero el pokemon no parecía tener un solo rasguño, ahora el pokemon tipo hielo se puso en posición para usar cuchillada, al atacar el pokemon oso, este pudo hacer que todas las copias de Greninja desaparecieran y luego de acabar con todos los clones le dio al original haciéndole un poco de daño

"Greninja, ¿estás bien?" preguntaba el azabache muy preocupado al ver a su pokemon un poco herido, pero el pokemon ninja movió la cabeza en forma positiva, "bien Greninja tenemos que seguir atacando para derrotar a ese pokemon ¡usa shuriken de agua repetidas veces! al oír eso el sapo se dispuso a lanzar shurikens de agua al pokemon oso, al ver el ataque Beartic pudo esquivar algunos shurikens de Greninja, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar los ataques del ninja y cuando recibió los shurikens, este cayó al suelo un poco herido, mientras estos dos pokemon batallaban, Ash fue a revisar a Serena para ver si estaba podía despertar ya que por el impacto cayo inconsciente

"Serena, por favor Serena despierta" decía Ash desesperado al ver que su novia no se despertaba, pero al ver a Greninja batallando con Beartic, el pokemon ninja estaba muy debilitado por esa batalla, mientras Beartic tenía unos pocos rasguños, pero aun así podía continuar el combate, pero Greninja no podría durar por mucho tiempo mas y al ver eso Ash se sintió alguien impotente

"No puede ser que por mi culpa estemos es esta situación, yo por ser un maldito exagerado, si no fuera por eso tal vez Serena no estuviera en esas condiciones, pero no puedo hacer nada, de que sirve hacer algo si voy a terminar fallando, soy un maldito fracasado, perdón Greninja por no ser un buen entrenador y Serena a ti te debo la más grande disculpa por haber actuado de esa manera sin haber hablado contigo" decía Ash ya con unas lagrimas en los ojos, pero Ash no se dio cuenta de que Serena pudo escuchar las cosas que había dicho el azabache

"Ash por favor, no hables así de ti, yo no creo que seas un fracasado, siempre nos has ayudado a todos, tu no debes dudar de tus capacidades como entrenador, porque para mí tu eres el mejor entrenador en el mundo pokemon, ya lo olvidaste _**nunca te rindas hasta el final,**_ mira a Greninja, el todavía puede seguir combatiendo Ash, nunca dudes de ti amor" dijo Serena, al terminar de esas pequeña charla que habían tenido, Serena se había vuelto a desmayar, al ver esto Ash pudo volver a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo, el azabache se puso de pie no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Serena

"Muy bien Greninja, tenemos que acabar rápido con esto, tenemos que volver a retar al líder de gimnasio para así llegar a la liga pokemon, ¡vamos Greninja no nos rindamos hasta el final!" decía Ash para así sincronizarse con Greninja, pero aquí había algo diferente, Greninja ya no tenía ese torrente de agua que lo cubría, sino que este hizo que en su espalda hubiera un gran shuriken de agua gigante "pero que significara esto, es la primera vez que pasa esto cuando me sincronizo con Greninja, tal vez hayamos perfeccionado la transformación, pero tengo que seguir entrenando para poder perfeccionarla" pensaba el azabache, por el lado de Beartic este se encontraba algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, pero sin pensar ni un segundo este decido atacar con cuchillada

"Bien Greninja, esquívalo y usa corte" decía el azabache, para así el pokemon ninja con su velocidad pudo esquivar el ataque y en su mano se formaban kunais (en forma de naruto claro) y este se dispuso a atacar al pokemon, el ataque de Greninja hizo que el Beartic tuviera mucho daño, pero el pokemon todavía no se diera por vencido "muy bien termina esto con shuriken de agua" decía Ash y así Greninja lanzara el ataque y eso fue el fin para la batalla de Greninja y Beartic, tras terminar Ash decidió llevar a Serena a una cueva ya que no podía llevarla al centro pokemon porque la lluvia haría que tuviera un resfriado y no quería que le pasara nada y también para que descansaran él y Greninja por la batalla que habían tenido minutos atrás

"Espero encontrar algo rápido porque ya me estoy congelando" decía el azabache, pero al ver a Serena que estaba temblando le dio su chaqueta, él sabía que no podía calentarla mucho, pero eso estaría bien por el momento

Al seguir caminado Ash encontró una cueva, así que rápidamente decido meterse para protegerse de la lluvia hasta que pasara, pensó que sería bueno sacar a Greninja y a sus demás pokemon para que descansaran y también decidió prender una fogata para que pudieran tener una fuente de calor, pero solo había encontrado un poco de leña para que pudiera hacer la fogata y lo que pensó fue revisar si Serena había traído a Braixen, tras revisar vio la pokeball de la pokemon y decido sacarla, al salir la pokemon de Serena y vio el estado de su entrenadora se preocupo mucho pero al voltear vio que estaba el azabache, "veo que tienes muchas preguntas, pero primero necesito que por favor hagas una fogata para que Serena pueda calentarse ya que esta temblando" dijo el azabache para que la pokemon zorro hiciera la fogata, al paso de unos 30 minutos Ash le explico a Braixen lo que había pasado, al ver que ya era muy tarde Ash decido que ya era hora de ellos fueran a dormir

"Muy bien chicos creo que sería un buen momento para descansar, Pikachu y Hawlucha ustedes harán guardia, mientras los demás descansaremos un rato, Greninja tú serás quien proteja a Braixen, y pues yo dormiré a un lado de Serena para que tenga un poco mas de calor" dijo esto con una extrema coloración en sus mejillas y al ver a los pokemon vio que todos los veían con una mirada picara

"Vamos chicos no me miren así, me hacen sentir incomodo principalmente ustedes dos ya que dormirán juntos la noche para que Greninja te proteja" dijo esto Ash con un poco de burla, al terminar esa charla Pikachu, Hawlucha y Noivern que no podía dormir decido ayudarlos a echar guardia. A la mañana siguiente Ash fue quien se despertó temprano y al ver a Serena ya recuperada pero aun seguía dormida, mientras Pikachu, Hawlucha y Noivern estaban completamente dormidos por vigilar y vio que paro de llover, pero lo que más gracioso fue que Greninja y Braixen estaban dormidos abrazados "Bueno, parece que yo no fui el único que durmió bien, pero Pikachu, Hawlucha y Noivern están completamente dormidos, creo que iré a conseguir unas bayas para que los pokemon coman y creo que iré por algo de comida para Serena y para mi

Mientras Ash salió para ir a buscar algo de comida para sus amigos, el estaba pensando sobre la transformación que había tenido con Greninja "que fue lo que habrá sucedido, será que esa transformación estará completa, creo que tengo que volver a intentarlo pero, si ya lograra dominarla creo que sería de buena ayuda para que pueda ganar por fin una liga regional" pensaba el azabache, al ir caminando mas y mas dentro del bosque encontró un árbol donde había una gran cantidad de bayas así que se dispuso a bajarlas mientras escalaba el árbol. Al bajar del árbol ya con unas bayas que guardaba en una bolsa grande decidió buscar algo para él y Serena, cuando de pronto encontró unas cuantas manzanas así que las recogió y volvió hacia la cueva para ver como se encontraban Serena y los pokemon, al llegar vio que todavía estaban dormidos así que decido sentarse para vigilar que nada pasara. Al paso de 1 hora Serena fue la primera que despertó

"Vaya tu sí que duermes mucho" decía el azabache en un tono de burla, pero Serena lo ignoró salto para darle un fuerte abrazo a Ash

"Ash, jamás nos vuelvas a asustar así, estaba muy preocupada por ti" decía Serena triste

"Tranquila jamás volverá a pasar, pero tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso para ya no tener ninguna duda sobre lo que paso" decía Ash en un tono serio

"Claro, pero primero tenemos que comer algo por qué muero de hambre" decía Serena un poco avergonzada

"Y dicen que yo soy el glotón, pero mira cuando ustedes dormían yo salí a buscar un poco de comida" decía el azabache mientras mostraba la gran cantidad de bayas y unas cuantas manzanas

"Bueno primero comamos y luego hablamos" decía Serena mientras tomaba una manzana

"Bueno comamos" decía Ash mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba una mordida, después de terminar su comida decidieron hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido

"Bien Ash, dime ¿por qué Luna te beso?" preguntaba le peli-miel

"Veras yo no la quise besar de veras, bueno lo que paso fue que ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, pero yo solo le pude dar mi amistad, pero ella me dijo que podía cambiar de opinión y me beso, pero yo la separe porque ya le había dicho que solo le ofrecía mi amistad y le dije que a la única persona que podía amar era a ti" decía el azabache

"Bueno Ash gracias por explicarme lo que paso, pero tú no tenias que pensar que te cambiaria por Kalm, el solo es mi amigo que conocí en pueblo Boceto cuando éramos niños, además el hablo conmigo para que me tranquilizara y no cometiera ninguna tontería, además como te había dicho a la nunca persona que puedo amar es a ti" decía la peli-miel

"Bueno, quisiera que me perdones por ser un exagerado, solo que me dolió mucho pensar que me cambiarias por otra persona" decía Ash con la cabeza baja

"Ash, tú no tienes que disculparte por lo que paso, pero jamás vuelvas a pensar a que yo te cambiaria por otra persona" decía Serena mientras levantaba la cabeza de Ash

"Gracias Serena, tu eres la única además de mi madre que me ayudan a esforzarme para cumplir mis sueños y quisiera recompensarlo con esto" decía Ash mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios, tras esa acción Serena estaba como un tomate por la rojo que tenía su cara

"Vaya parece que si te gusto" decía Ash un poco burlón

"Bueno no lo sé, creo que no me convenció mucho" decía Serena con la cara roja

"Pues creo que tengo que darte otro para que ya estés convencida" decía Ash para así darle otro beso en los labios.

Luego de varios besos después, los pokemon ya habían despertado y Ash les dio las bayas para que ellos pudieran comer algo para así regresar al centro pokemon

"Bueno creo que tenemos que regresar al centro pokemon, ya que deben estar preocupados por qué no dormiste ahí Serena" decía Ash mientras observaba a la chica

"Oye tú tienes la culpa de que te desaparecieras todo el día" dijo la peli-miel

"Bueno, como sea tenemos que regresar al centro pokemon para que ya no estén preocupados" dijo el azabache para así regresar al centro pokemon

Al caminar de regreso al centro pokemon, los dos chicos estaba jugando como si se tratasen de unos niños, al acercándose al centro pokemon vieron a los demás chicos afuera

"Serena dónde estabas no tenias muy preocupados" decía Clemont

"Si Serena jamás nos vuelvas a asustar a si" decía Bonnie

"Tienen razón Serena, pensamos que te había pasado algo" decía Kalm

"Concuerdo con ellos" decía Luna

"Bueno perdón chicos, pero como estaba muy preocupada por Ash no pude estar tranquila, así que decidí salir a buscarlo y aquí está" decía Serena, mientras los otros no se habían dado cuenta de que Ash estaba alado de Serena

"Hola" decía Ash muy feliz

"Ash ¿por qué saliste corriendo ayer?" preguntaba Clemont

"Larga historia amigo, pero tenemos que entrar porque tengo que llevar a que curen a mis pokemon" decía el azabache, para así luego entrar al centro pokemon y curarlos, luego de dejarlos con la enfermera Hoy, Ash decidió hablar con Kalm para conocerse

"Así que tu eres el famoso Ash del que tanto habla Serena" decía Kalm

"Ese soy yo" decía Ash

"Vaya, Serena se preocupa mucho por ti, pensar que salió sola en la noche para salir a buscarte" decía Kalm

"Bueno, por eso la amo" decía Ash un poco sonrojado

"Si se nota, pero dime ¿es cierto que vas a entrar a la liga pokemon?" preguntaba Kalm

"Así es y ten por seguro que voy a ganarla" decía Ash muy confiado

"Pues creo que tendrás que esforzarte, porque yo también entrare" decía Kalm mientras le enseñaba a Ash su estuche con las 8 medallas de gimnasio

"Won, ya tienes las 8 medallas de gimnasio" decía Ash muy impresionado

"No lo creo chicos, yo seré quien gane la liga de Kalos" decía Luna entrando a la conversación

"Así, bueno dime ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?" le preguntaba Kalm

"Bueno en realidad, no tengo ninguna, pero tengan por seguro que yo ganare las ocho medallas antes de que empiece la liga" decía Luna muy confiada

"Claro que lo harás, miro que tu eres una muy buena entrenadora, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a ganar las medallas, si quieres claro" decía Kalm un poco sonrojado

"Enserio me ayudarías, te lo agradezco, pero tendríamos que irnos después de la batalla de Ash" decía Luna, mientras en su mente "Viajare con el sola que emoción, pero que estas pensando Luna tranquilízate apenas lo acabas de conocer"

"No hay problema, Ash tienes que ganar esa medalla para que no enfrentemos en la liga" decía Kalm

"Claro y no dejare que me derrotes" decía Ash

"No se olviden de mi" decía Luna

Después de que los pokemon de Ash estuvieran listos, nuestros héroes decidieron ir directo al gimnasio para que Ash obtuviera su última medalla de gimnasio y así entrar a la liga Kalos

"Bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle ¿a qué se debe su visita?" preguntaba Wulfric

"Soy Ash y vengo a retarte a una batalla para así ganar mi última medalla de gimnasio y entrar a la liga Kalos" decía Ash

"Muy bien, solo espero que esta vez vengas preparado" decía Wulfric mientras se levantaba de su silla

"Claro que lo hare, veras que esta vez con la ayuda de mis pokemon y las motivación de mis amigos podre ganar" decía Ash totalmente decidió a ganar

""Muy bien, la batalla será entre, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle Wulfric el retador de pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, muy bien las reglas son las siguientes cada entrenador podrá usar tres pokemon, solo el retador podrá cambiar pokemon si este lo desea, la batalla terminara cuando los do pokemon de cualquier entrenador ya no puedan continuar. Muy bien comiencen" decía el réferi

"Muy bien Ash, comencemos con esto ¡Avalugg yo te elijo " decía Wulfric mientras lanzaba una pokeball

"Muy bien, ¡Talonflame yo te elijo" decía el azabache mientras lanzaba su pokeball

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo numero 8, espero que la hayan disfrutado y tengo una cosa que decirles, ya que entro a clases el dia martes, creo que ya no actualizare esta historia muy seguido, pero no se preocupen no dejare botado este fic y lo voy a terminar, bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir, se despide cahuemaster16 y ADIOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el noveno capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle, donde Ash tendría su revancha contra el líder de gimnasio Wulfric, ¿podrá Ash ganar su 8va medalla de gimnasio? Averigüémoslo

"Bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle ¿a qué se debe su visita?" preguntaba Wulfric

"Soy Ash y vengo a retarte a una batalla para así ganar mi última medalla de gimnasio y entrar a la liga Kalos" decía Ash

"Muy bien, solo espero que esta vez vengas preparado" decía Wulfric mientras se levantaba de su silla

"Claro que lo hare, veras que esta vez con la ayuda de mis pokemon y las motivación de mis amigos podre ganar" decía Ash totalmente decidió a ganar

""Muy bien, la batalla será entre, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Snowbelle Wulfric el retador de pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum, muy bien las reglas son las siguientes cada entrenador podrá usar tres pokemon, solo el retador podrá cambiar pokemon si este lo desea, la batalla terminara cuando los do pokemon de cualquier entrenador ya no puedan continuar. Muy bien comiencen" decía el réferi

"Muy bien Ash, comencemos con esto ¡Avalugg yo te elijo! " decía Wulfric mientras lanzaba una pokeball

"Muy bien, ¡Talonflame yo te elijo" decía el azabache mientras lanzaba su pokeball

"¡Avalugg, usa derribo!" decía el líder de gimnasio

"¡Talonflame, esquívalo y usa ala de acero!" decía el azabache y el pájaro de Ash esquivo el ataque y pudo darle en el blanco a Avalugg

"Buena táctica chico, pero, no podrás vencerme, Avalugg usa colmillo de hielo" decía Wulfric mientras su pokemon acertó el golpe dejando muy herido a Talonflame, aunque este todavía podía seguir

"Talonflame, usa ave brava ahora" decía el azabache

"Avalugg, usa ventisca" dijo el líder de gimnasio, luego de eso el ataque del pokemon de hielo dio en el blanco dejando al pokemon tipo volador fuera e combate

"Talonflame ya no puede continuar, así que el ganador de esta ronda es Avalugg" decía el réferi

"Talonflame, regresa, gracias amigo te mereces un gran descanso" decía el azabache mientras devolvía a su pokemon a su pokeball

"Bueno chico, cual será tu siguiente pokemon, espero que pueda resistir la fuerza de Avalugg" decía Wulfric un poco confiado

"Claro, veras que te sorprenderás de su fuerza, ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!" decía Ash mientras el ratón amarillo entraba a la arena

 **Mientras con Serena y los demás**

"Por qué Ash eligió a Pikachu, ¿Qué no sabe que es débil al tipo hielo?" decía Kalm

"Claro que lo sabe, pero no le importa eso, el cree mucho en sus pokemon y sabe que pueden derrotar a cualquier adversidad" decía Clemont

 **De regreso con Ash**

"Bien Pikachu, ¡usa electro-bola!" decía Ash, tras eso, Pikachu le lanzo el ataque a Avalugg, fue un golpe directo, pero el pokemon no tenía las intenciones de perder

"Avalugg, ¡usa colmillo de hielo" decía Wulfric

"Pikachu, esquívalo" dijo el azabache, pero no pudo hacerlo porque le ordeno muy tarde y recibió el ataque Pikachu

"Vaya, parece que volverás a perder chico" decía Wulfric muy engreído

"Eso es lo que piensas, ¡Pikachu, usa impactrueno al máximo!" y luego de eso Pikachu lanzo una fuerte des carga que dejo fuera de combate a Avalugg

"Avalugg ya no puede continuar, así que el ganador de esta ronda es Ash" decía el réferi

"Buen trabajo amigo" le decía Ash a su pokemon

"Vaya, parece que subestime mucho a tu pokemon, ¡Crygonal yo elijo" decía Wulfric

"¡Pikachu, usa cola de hierro!" decía Ash

"Esquívalo y usa rayo confuso" decía Wulfric, tras esto, el ataque de Crygonal dio en el blanco, haciendo que Pikachu estuviera confuso

"Vamos Pikachu usa impactrueno" decía Ash, aunque era inútil ya que Pikachu lanzaba los impactruenos a todas partes de la arena de batalla

"¡Crygonal, usa rayo de hielo" dijo Wulfric, para que el golpe fuera directo y haciendo que Pikachu estuviera muy agotado pero, aun así podía continuar, aunque todavía estaba un poco confuso

"Pikachu, ¡usa impactrueno!" dijo el azabache

"Crygonal esquívalo y luego usa cuchillada" decía Wulfric, y el pokemon del líder de gimnasio pudo esquivar el ataque del pokemon haciendo que Pikachu perdiera

"Pikachu ya no puede continuar, así que el ganador de esta ronda es Crygonal" decía el réferi

"Pikachu, estas bien" le preguntaba sus entrenador, este movió la cabeza de forma positiva "bien amigo, descansa, nosotros no encargaremos de los demás"

 **Mientras con Serena y los demás**

"Hay no a Ash solo le queda un pokemon" decía la peli-miel preocupada

"No te preocupes Serena, ya verás que tu Ash podrá salir de esto ¿acaso no le tienes confianza?" decía Kalm de forma burlona

"Mejor sigamos viendo la batalla" decía Serena roja como un tomate

 **De regreso con Ash**

"Tal parece que solo me queda un pokemon" decía Ash mientras reía

"Creo que no te lo tomas muy enserio" decía Wulfric con una gotita estilo anime

""Claro que lo tomo enserio, pero creo que tengo que dar mi 1000% para derrotar" decía Ash

"Vamos chico, quiero saber hasta donde puedes llegar" decía Wulfric

"De acuerdo peleare con todo lo que tenga, Greninja ¡sal ahora!" decía Ash mientras lanzaba la pokeball de Greninja

"Así que tu Greninja, pero ya lo había derrotado antes" decía Wulfric en un tono burlón

"Tal vez lo hayas derrotada esa vez, pero, nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa que hará que te sorprendas" decía el azabache muy confiado

"Pues adelante, quiero averiguarlo" decía Wulfric

"Como quieras, Greninja ¡usa doble equipo y luego shuriken de agua!" gritaba el entrenador originario de pueblo paleta

"Esquívalo y usa giro rápido" decía Wulfric, el ataque de Crygonal dio en el blanco, pero no contaba que no le dio al verdadero así que el Greninja de Ash lo aprovechó

"Greninja ¡usa as aéreo!" gritaba Ash y su ataque funciono pero todavía el pokemon de Wulfric cedía

"Crygonal ¡usa viento de hielo" ordenaba el líder de gimnasio, el ataque dio en el blanco haciendo que Greninja tuviera un poco de daño

"Bien, Greninja terminemos con esto ¡usa corte a tu máxima fuerza" decía Ash haciendo que Greninja derrotase a Crygonal

"Crygonal ya no puede continuar, eso significa que Greninja gana esta ronda" decía el réferi

"Vaya chico, es una de las mejores peleas que he tenido, tu eres uno de los poco que ha derrotado a dos de mis pokemon, pero prepárate, porque este es mi pokemon mas fuerte ¡Abomasnow sal ahora"" gritaba el líder de gimnasio

"Creo que será lo más complicado que tendré, pero no importa con el apoyo de mis amigos y de mis pokemon te derrotaré" decía Ash

"Pues demuéstramelo, ¡Abomasnow usa puno hielo" decía Wulfric

"No, no lo harás, Greninja usa doble equipo" decía el azabache, pero no funciono porque Abomasnow fue mucho más rápido que Greninja y fue un golpe critico

"Greninja estas bien" le preguntaba Ash a su pokemon, este movió su cabeza de forma positiva, "bien usa, shuriken de agua ahora"

"Esquívalo y usa mazazo" decía Wulfric, Abomasnow pudo esquivar el ataque de Greninja y pudo darle al sapo

"Greninja, creo que tenemos que hacerlo" decía Ash mientras se preparaba para la sincronización con Greninja "vamos hacernos mas y mas fuertes" gritaba Ash para que él y Greninja se sincronizarán, pero lo más impresionante para todos los que estaba en la arena vieron que su transformación ya estaba completa

"Impresionante, pero de todas maneras no podrás vencerme, Abomasnow usa mazazo" decía Wulfric

"Greninja usa doble equipo y luego shuriken de agua" decía Ash mientras todos los clones de Greninja lanzaban los shurikens haciendo que Abomasnow recibiera mucho daño

"Cielos, creo que tendré que utilizar esto para derrotarte" decía Wulfric mientras sacaba una piedra activadora "Abomasnow, mega evoluciona amigo" gritaba mientras Abomasnow empezaba a mega evolucionar

"Eso no evitara que me derrotes, Greninja shuriken de agua" decía el azabache

"Abomasnow usa rayo de hielo" decía Wulfric mientras los dos ataques chocaron haciendo una gran explosión

"Greninja usa as aéreo" decía Ash

"No tan rápido, Abomasnow usa mazazo" decía Wulfric mientras los pokemon chocaban sus poderes, pero ya ambos pokemon estaba ya muy cansados por la lucha que ellos habían tenido y Ash ya le estaba empezando a afectar tanto poder que usaba al sincronizarse con Greninja

"Bien niño, terminemos con esto ¡Abomasnow usa rayo hielo a tu máximo poder" decía Wulfric ya muy desesperado

"Greninja esquívalo, y luego usa doble equipo" decía el azabache mientras que Greninja esquivaba el ataque de Abomasnow y haciendo aparecer a muchos clones del pokemon "y termina esto con Shuriken de agua" y luego de esto todos los clones lanzaron el ataque haciendo que el pokemon de Wulfric ya no pudiera seguir en el combate

"Abomasnow ya no puede continuar, eso quiere decir que el ganador es Greninja y Ash" decía el réferi

"Wow chico, eres increíble, tienes un espíritu de fuego, acabas de derretir mi espíritu de hielo, por eso quiero darte esto, la medalla que significa que acabas de derrotarme" decía Wulfric mientras le entregaba la medalla a Ash

"Muchas gracias Wulfric" decía Ash "que bien por fin he ganado mi última medalla de gimnasio, ahora podre ir a la liga pokemon" gritaba Ash de felicidad, pero después de ese grito de victoria, Serena bajo corriendo las escaleras muy rápido para abrazar al azabache

"Ash, eres un gran entrenado pokemon" decía Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash

"Gracias Sere, pero no pude haber hecho esto sin ti ya que tu me devolviste esa confianza que yo había perdido" decía Ash mientras le daba un beso en la frente

"Bueno chicos ya basta de tanta escena romántica, tenemos que irnos" decía Clemont mientras arruinaba el momento de los tortolos

"Creo que tienes razón, bueno adiós Wulfric, espero poder a tener otra batalla contigo" decía Ash mientras se despedía de Wulfric

"Claro que si, suerte en la liga" decía Wulfric

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo numero 9, espero que la hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones acerca de este fic, bueno se despide cahuemaster16 y ADIOS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente aquí el decimo capítulo de todo cambio, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kalos, para ser mas especifico en ciudad Snowbelle, donde Ash acaba de ganar su última medalla de gimnasio para así entrar a la liga Kalos

"Ash, que increíble eres, esa transformación que tuvo Greninja, fue genial, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto" decía Kalm con estrellas en sus ojos

"Bu-bueno Kalm no es para tanto" decía Ash un poco nervioso

"Acaso estás loco, como no impresionarse con algo tan increíble, de seguro será una gran arma secreta en la liga" decía Kalm

"Bueno, creo que tienes razón, pero creo que debemos de ir a comer algo, es que muero de hambre" decía el azabache

"Típico de ti Ash" dijeron Serena, Clemont y Bonnie al mismo tiempo

Al terminar la batalla de Ash, él y sus amigos decidieron ir a comer algo para después seguir su viaje para llegar a la liga, llegaron a una cafetería donde todos comieron unos deliciosos sándwiches y el postre fue un rico pastel de chocolate

"Pero que delicioso estuvo eso" decía Ash con el estomago lleno

"Pues, creo que no fue una buena idea que comieras demasiado, vas a terminar con un dolor de estomago" decía la peli-miel

"Pero de que te preocupas Serena, además, si eso pasara tu serias la enfermera personal de Ash" decía Bonnie de una forma picara

"Bonnie, no digas esas cosas" decía Serena totalmente roja

"Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos al centro pokemon, tenemos que descansar para seguir con nuestro viaje" decía Ash

Al salir del restaurante, Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron al centro pokemon para poder descansar y así luego retomar su viaje, al llegar pidieron sus habitaciones donde Ash, Kalm y Clemont se irían a una habitación, mientras que Serena, Luna y Bonnie se fueron a otra

"Vaya Ash eres un gran entrenador "decía Kalm, pero a Ash ya le estaba cansado que a cada 5 minutos le dijera lo mismo

"Gracias Kalm, pero podrías dejar de decir eso" decía Ash un poco molesto

"Está bien, pero con una condición" decía Kalm

" y cuál es?" preguntaba el azabache

"Que tengamos una batalla" decía Kalm muy decidido

"Está bien, pero no crees que es un poco tarde, además si hacemos mucho ruido, molestaremos a Serena y ella me mataría" decía Ash un poco asustado

"Acaso le tienes miedo, el gran Ash Ketchum le tiene miedo a su novia" decía Clemont de forma burlona

"Tu cállate Clemont, además yo conozco otros secreto tuyos, que si se los cuento a Bonnie te molestara por un largo tiempo" decía Ash

"Bueno, basta de tonterías, pelearas conmigo si o no" preguntaba Kalm

"Está bien Kalm, tu ganas, pero si Serena me mata, no dejes que Luna, te mate a ti también" decía Ash un poco asustado

"P-pero por que lo dices" decía Kalm muy nervioso

"Me crees un ingenuo" preguntaba Ash

"SI" decían Clemont y Kalm al mismo tiempo

"Como sea, yo se que te interesa Luna, me he dado cuenta" decía Ash muy confiado

"Pe-pe-pero de que estas hablando" decía Kalm rojo como un tomate

"No, nada olvídalo, pero deberías decirle" decía Ash

"Tienes razón Ash, pero ya discutimos demasiado, salgamos a tener nuestra batalla" decía Kalm muy decidido

Al terminar de hablar Ash, Kalm y Clemont salieron para ver la batalla entre Ash y Kalm, mientras Clemont sería el réferi de este combate

"Muy bien, yo seré el arbitro de este combate, ambos entrenadores solo usaran a un pokemon, el pokemon que ya no pueda continuar perderá el combate, bueno empiecen" decía Clemont

"Muy bien, amigo hora de la acción" decía Kalm mientras arrojaba una pokeball de donde ella salió un Charizard

"Así que un Charizard, bueno sal Greninja" decía el azabache mientras arrojaba la pokeball de su rana

"Ash, espero que esta batalla sea entretenida" decía Kalm

"Yo espero que termine pronto esto, para que Serena no me mate" decía Ash muy asustado

"Si quieres que terminar esto rápido, yo lo hare, Charizard usa lanzallamas" decía Kalm

"Greninja esquívalo y usa as aéreo" decía Ash

El ataque de Charizard dio en el blanco porque Greninja no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo

 **Mientras con las chicas**

"Serena, que suerte que tengas a Ash, imagínate cuando estén casados" decía Luna con estrellitas en sus ojos

"Ca-ca-casados" decía Serena totalmente roja

"Si, imagínate ustedes dos, con hijos" decía Luna

"Luna, creo que debes de parar, Serena si sigue escuchando eso, le va a dar un ataque, mira como esta" decía Bonnie, mientras las dos miraban a Serena totalmente roja por los comentarios que hacia Luna

 **Con los chicos**

"Vaya Ash, eres bueno" decía Kalm mientras el ojeaba a Ash

"Digo lo mismo de ti" decía Ash

"Pero creo que tenemos que terminar esto" decía Kalm, mientras sacaba una piedra activadora "Charizard, vamos amigo mega evoluciona" decía Kalm, mientras el pokemon de Kalm cambiaba de color a un negro

"Vaya, no sabía que tu Charizard pudiera mega-evolucionar, pero nosotros también tenemos trucos, Greninja, tenemos que ser mas y mas fuertes" exclamaba Ash para que él y su Greninja se sincronizaran

"Terminemos con esto, Charizard usa anillo ígneo a tu máximo poder" decía Kalm

"Greninja, usa shuriken de agua" decía Ash, mientras el shuriken aumento de tamaño y su cambio de color al oscuro

Ambos choques, chocaron con tanta brutalidad que hizo que el campo de batalla terminara destruido y se esparzo un humo en el cual no se podía ver cuál era el resultado de la batalla. Cuando desapareció el humo, Clemont iba a decir el resultado de la batalla

"El combate a terminad, el resultado es..." no pudo terminar porque Serena, Bonnie y Luna salieron a ver qué era lo que había pasado

"ASH KETCHUM, PUEDES DECIRME QUE PASO" decía la peli-miel con un aura roja asesina

"Sere, no te enojes, Kalm quería que tuviéramos una batalla y no pude decirle que no" decía Ash totalmente asustado

"Entonces, si te dice que se vayan a una fiesta lo harían" decía Serena totalmente furiosa

"Ya cálmate" dijo Ash, pero cayo desmayado por tanta fuerza que uso en su batalla

"Ash, por favor despierta" decía Serena muy preocupada

"No te preocupes, el solo se desmayo por tan intensa que fue la batalla" decía Kalm

"Bueno, tenemos que llevarlo a la cama, y creo que a ellos dos con la enfermera Joy" decía Clemont mientras apuntaba a Charizard y a Greninja en el suelo desmayados

Los chicos habían llevado a Ash a la cama, mientras Greninja y Charizard estaba siendo curados por la enfermera Joy y después de so todos decidieron dormir, Serena decidió dormir con Ash para cuidarlo en lo mientras que el estaba muy cansado. A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban despiertos, menos Ash quien todavía seguía descansado

"Chicos, tenemos que desayunar" decía Clemont mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa

"Pero Clemont, Ash todavía sigue dormido" decía la peli-miel

"Serena no te preocupes, es mas para que te sientas mejor, porque no le llevas el desayuno a Ash" decía Clemont

"Tienes razón, le llevare esto a Ash" decía Serena mientras llevaba el plato de comida, el cual llevaba unos hot cakes, bañados con mermelada de fresa

"Ash, todavía estas dormido" decía Serena mientras tocaba la puerta, al escuchar que nadie respondía decidió entrar "vamos Ash tienes que comer" pero al ver que no despertaba a Serena se le ocurrió una idea, decidió darle un beso en los labios para que el despertara

"Vaya, estuviera bien despertar así todos los días" decía Ash mientras abría los ojos

"SI tu quieres, todos los días serán así" decía Serena sonrojada

"Sin pensarlos dos veces, pero creo que tenemos que bajar porque tengo hambre" decía Ash mientras se rascaba la mejilla

"No te preocupes por eso, yo te traje el desayuno" decía Serena mientras le daba el plato para que comiera

"Gracias Sere, eres la mejor" decía Ash mientras le daba un beso en la frente

"No es nada, anda come" decía Serena

"Está bien, pero toma este trozo y comételo" decía Ash mientras le daba el trozo en la boca a Serena.

Al terminara su desayuno, la pareja decidió bajar para ver a los chicos

"Buenos días" decía Ash

"Ash rápido, ven es un anuncio para ver en donde será la liga" decía Kalm y al escuchar eso Ash fue corriendo a la sala de estar

"Hola gente de Kalos, nos informan que la liga empezara dentro de 2 meses en ciudad Lumiose, a todos los entrenadores que entren les deseamos suerte, bueno se despide Kalos news" decía el reportero

"Vaya así que en 2 meses será la liga" decía Kalm

"Tal parece que sí, será en ciudad Lumiose" decía Ash

"Bueno Kalm, creo que tendremos que seguir tu y yo en nuestro viaje para que me ayudes a obtener mis medallas para entrar a la liga" decía Luna

"Creo que tienes razón, bueno Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver" decía Kalm

"Si amigo, espero que así sea y por favor dile lo que tienes que decirle en el transcurso de su viaje" decía Ash haciendo que Kalm se sonrojase

"Claro que le diré, cuando nos volvamos a ver te prometo que ella será mi novia" decía Kalm muy decidido

"Bueno chicos hasta pronto, por favor Serena cuida bien de Ash" decía Luna mientras se iba con Kalm al gimnasio para enfrentar a Wulfric

"Espero que les vaya bien" decía Serena

"No te preocupes por ellos, es mas ellos se llevaran muy bien, pero basta de hablar, tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje para llegara a ciudad Lumiose" decía Ash

"Pero Ash, la liga comienza en dos meses, que harás en ese tiempo?" preguntaba Clemont

"Pues unas vacaciones así que andando" decía el azabache

 **Bien hasta aquí el capitulo numero 9, espero que la hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones acerca de este fic, bueno se despide cahuemaster16 y ADIOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todo cambio**

 **Hola gente pues aquí les dejo el undécimo capítulo de esta historia, perdón por en tardarme en actualizar pero ya saben la escuela no me da mucho tiempo, bueno sin más que decir comencemos**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad Lumiose donde Ash y sus amigas tomaran un pequeño descanso para luego ir a la liga Kalos

"Bueno chicos, ya llegamos a Lumiose" decía el azabache muy emocionado

"Ash ¿qué haremos primero?" preguntaba Clemont

"Pues primero tengo que hablar con el profesor Oak para informarle que entrare a la liga" le respondió Ash

Y así fue como nuestros héroes llegaron al centro pokemon, lo primero que hicieron fue curar a sus pokemon, pero después la enfermera Joy les había preguntado algo

"Disculpe, ¿es usted Ash Ketchum?" preguntaba la enfermera Joy

"Si, ese soy yo" decía Ash

"Bueno, me comunicaron que cuando llegara a un centro pokemon que se comunicara con el profesor Oak" decía la enfermera

"Gracias por la información" decía Ash, cuando sus pokemon ya estaban curados Ash decidió comunicarse con el profesor para saludarlo

"Hola profesor" decía Ash mientras movía su mano en forma de saludo

"Hola Ash, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu viaje por la región de Kalos?" le preguntaba el profesor

"Muy bien profesor, ya me estoy preparando para la liga, pero esta empieza en dos meses y pues he decido tener unas pequeñas vacaciones"

"Bueno, pero primero, quiero conocer a tus nuevos amigos de la región" decía el profesor

"Bueno, la pequeña del grupo se llama Bonnie, el que está al lado de ella es su hermano Clemont, que por cierto es líder del gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose y pues la que está al lado mío es mi n-novia Serena" decía Ash un poco nervioso y sonrojado

"Hola mucho gusto profesor" decía Serena, Clemont y Bonnie al unisonó

"Así que tu eres la famosa Serena" exclamaba el profesor

"¿Famosa?" preguntaba la peli-miel

"Si, Ash siempre que me habla siempre te menciona, que Serena ya gano su llaves de la princesa, que Serena ha modelado" le decía el profesor mientras Ash le decía en silencio que guardara silencio

"B-bueno no se que decir" decía la peli-miel

"Bueno Ash primero necesito que tus amigos se vayan porque tengo que hablar contigo en privado" dijo el profesor y luego de eso sus amigos salieron a buscar unas cosas

"Bueno Ash, necesito que urgentemente vengas a Kanto, necesito que hagas un encargo, pero tienes que venir tu solo y con tu mejor equipo pokemon porque este viaje será peligroso" decía el profesor con una expresión seria

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre profesor?" preguntaba Ash un poco nervioso y a la vez emocionado por tener un reto que le pudiera ayudar para la liga

"Bueno veraz, he escuchado que en el monte Plateado están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas y pues quiero que tu vayas a investigar y como tú eres uno de los mejores necesitó que vayas" decía el profesor un poco serio

"Muy bien profesor, pero ¿dónde exactamente se encuentra el monte Plateado?" preguntaba el azabache

"No te preocupes por eso, por eso Gary también ira contigo, porque el también quería investigar estos sucesos extraños, pero necesito que mas tardar mañana ya estés en Kanto de acuerdo" decía el profesor Oak

"De acuerdo profesor, pero utilizare mis pokemon de Kalos para esta aventura para entrenarlos y llegar más fuerte a la liga" decía Ash

"Está bien muchacho, pero ¿cuántos pokemon tienes actualmente?" preguntaba el profesor

"Actualmente 5" le respondió Ash

"Chico, necesitaras a otro pokemon por que este viaje será mucho para ti" decía el profesor

"Entonces puede que vaya por un pokemon a su laboratorio" decía Ash

"No será necesario, yo tengo un pokemon que me lo dieron cuando viaje a Sinnoh, te lo pensaba regalar para que tu lo entrenaras" le decía el profesor a Ash

"Enserió profesor muchas gracias" decía Ash

"Pero primero necesito que no les cuentes a tus amigos, se preocuparían por ti" decía el profesor

"Pero profesor Serena se molestaría si no le digo la verdad" decía Ash rogándole para que le explicara

"De acuerdo Ash puedes decirles a tus amigos pero mañana en Kanto te necesito ¿de acuerdo?" decía el profesor

"De acuerdo" respondió Ash y luego de eso se termino la llamada

Luego de eso Ash salió a caminar un poco para poder conseguir el boleto para que mañana partiera a Kanto, luego de eso fue a un pequeño parque para así poder distraerse un rato, mientras que Pikachu estaba al lado de él tomando una pequeña botella de kétchup, ya en la tarde Ash decido regresar al centro pokemon y decirle a sus amigo que partiría a Kanto

"Hola chicos" decía Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ash dónde estabas me tenias muy preocupada" decía Serena

"Lo siento linda, pero necesito hablar con ustedes, ¿dónde están Clemont y Bonnie?" preguntaba Ash

"Pues están durmiendo" decía Serena

"Pues acompáñame a despertarlos porque tengo algo urgente que decirles" decía Ash mientras estos iban a la habitación

"Clemont, despierta" decía Ash mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes

"Que sucede Ash" preguntaba Clemont adormilado

"Tengo algo urgente que decirles por favor despierta a tu hermana" decía el azabache

"De acuerdo" decía Clemont mientras este levantaba a su hermana ya todos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación

"Bueno Ash de que querías hablar" preguntaba Clemont

"Regresare a Kanto" decía Ash en tono serio, mientras que los otros quedaron en shock, mientras que Serena al escuchar eso estuvo a punto de llorar

"Pero ¿Por qué?" preguntaba la peli-miel mientras trataba de ocultar las lagrimas

"Porque el profesor Oak me ha dicho que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas en el monte plateado y me encargo a mí y a un amigo mío que fuéramos a investigar" decía Ash

"Entonces eso significa que no volverás" le preguntaba Bonnie con una cara triste

"Hey, nunca dije que no volvería, además tengo cosas mucho muy importantes aquí que necesito" decía Ash

"¿Ganar la liga?" preguntaba Clemont

"Además de eso, son ustedes chicos, pero en especial Serena, no puedo abandonarla porque nunca me lo permitiría" decía Ash mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Serena

"Ash por favor llévanos contigo" decía Serena

"Lo siento, pero tengo que ir yo solo" decía el azabache

"Pero, ¿regresaras verdad?" preguntaba la peli-miel

"Claro, pero ahora necesito descansar porque mañana mi vuelo sale a las 7:00 am" decía Ash

Después de eso todos los chicos decidieron descansar para acompañar a Ash al aeropuerto para que el pueda salir a Kanto, al día siguiente Ash se levanto muy temprano se tomo una ducha y después de eso tomo un pequeño desayuno mientras alistaba algunas cosas para su viaje, ya que su vuelo estaba a punto de salir decidió despedirse de sus amigos

"Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irme, Clemont cuida a Serena y a Bonnie mientras que no estoy" decía Ash

"Tenlo por seguro" respondía el rubio

"Bonnie, por favor consíguele una novia a Clemont" decía Ash mientras reía

"Claro que lo hare" decía Bonnie

"Serena, bueno por favor cuídate mucho en lo que regreso, no cometas ninguna locura mientras no estoy" decía mientras le daba un abrazo y en un susurro le dijo "además quiero darte una muy buena y zukulenta noche entre tú y yo cuando regrese"

"E-está bien Ash" decía Serena mientras hervía de lo sonrojada que estaba

Luego de anunciar que su avión ya estaba a punto de despegar el azabache dio un grito antes de irse

"Clemont, Korrina me dijo que quería salir contigo pero no sabía cómo decirte, Bonnie por favor ayúdalo para que tenga una buena noche" decía Ash antes de ir a tomar su avión

Después de eso el Ash tomo el avión y partió rumbo a Kanto y su viaje duro alrededor de 6 horas y llego a Kanto a las 2 de la tarde y luego camino por unas 3 horas más a pueblo paleta

"Bueno estoy de vuelta" decía Ash mientras corría a su casa para saludar a su mama "hay alguien en casa"

"Hijo que bueno que regresaste pero ¿no se supone que tenias que participar en la liga Kalos?' le preguntaba Delia

"Si, pero el profesor me dijo que tenía que realizar una misión de investigación y pues aquí estoy" decía Ash

"Y donde esta" preguntaba Delia

"De que hablas mama" preguntaba Ash algo confundido

"Pues Serena tu novia" decía Delia mientras Ash se sonrojaba como un tomate

"P-pero mama como sabes eso" le preguntaba a su mama

"Ash, siempre cuando hablabas la tenias que mencionar y pues supuse que algún día te ibas a declarar algún día, además cuando me hablaste por primera vez y la mencionaste me acorde del campamento del profesor Oak y pues siempre supe que esa chica iba ser tu novia algún día" respondía Delia

"Bueno veras, ella no pudo venir porque el profesor dijo que sería muy peligroso el viaje" decía Ash

"Hijo solo cuídate y regresa a casa para que antes de volver a Kalos comas una deliciosa comida casera" decía Delia

"No puedo esperar por ese momento" decía Ash

Luego de eso Ash decidió ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak para saber más información sobre la investigación que iba a realizar

"Profesor, ya llegue ábrame, deje de investigar y venga a abrir" decía Ash mientras tocaba la puerta

"Vaya parase que el idiota regreso" decía una voz detrás el azabache

"Gary, como estas amigo" le preguntaba Ash

"Excelente hermano, pero vamos con mi abuelo para saber más sobre la investigación" decía Gary

Luego de eso lo chicos entraron al laboratorio y fueron con el profesor

"Profesor díganos que tenemos que hacer" preguntaba Ash

"Bueno ustedes dos irán al monte plateado a investigar" decía el profesor

"Eso ya lo sabemos" decía Ash

"Bueno, he escuchado que cosas extrañas están pasando, se dice que es un artefacto que podría destruir todo el mundo y pues ustedes tendrán que ir" decía el profesor

"Bien profesor, cuando empezaríamos" preguntaba Ash

"Mañana inician con el viaje"

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy, la verdad lo siento por no actualizar, pero prometo que cada dos semanas o más tardar 3 actualizare, sin más que decir por favor dejen su review porque eso me motiva a seguir con la historia, bueno se despide cahuemaster16… y ADIOS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todo cambio**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri, espero que lo disfruten**

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, en Pueblo Paleta, donde Ash y Gary se encuentran para el viaje de investigación que realizaran en el Monte Plateado

"Oye Ash, ¿podrías ensenarme tus pokemon?" le preguntaba el profesor Oak

"Claro profesor, vamos salgan chicos" decía el azabache mientras lanzaba todas pokeball, de ellas salieron Greninja, Noivern, Hawlucha y Talonflame

"Vaya chico, se ve que tus pokemon son fuertes" decía el profesor

"Claro que lo son profesor, pero Greninja tiene una habilidad única" decía Ash

"Enserio demuéstralo" decía el profesor

"Pues claro que lo puedo hacer, pero necesito tener una batalla pokemon para demostrar lo poderoso que es mi Greninja" decía el azabache

"Pues pelea conmigo, total no creo que ese Greninja sea tal cosa" decía Gary

"Pues vamos afuera para que te tragues tus palabras idiota" decía Ash un poco enfadado

Y así Ash, Gary y el profesor Oak salieron al patio para que el azabache demostrara esa habilidad especial de Greninja

"Bien yo seré el arbitro de esta pelea, cada entrenador podrá usar solo un pokemon, la batalla terminara cuando el pokemon del rival ya no pueda continuar, bueno comiencen" decía el profesor Oak

"Muy bien Blastoise sal ahora" exclama el nieto del profesor

"Vaya así que nos volvemos a encontrar Blastoise, pero no te será tan fácil mi pokemon, sal Greninja" decía Ash mientras lanzaba la pokeball

"Muy bien niño, demuestra esa habilidad tuya" decía Gary

"No lo creo, además terminaría muy rápido, así que empieza tu con el primer ataque" decía Ash muy confiado

"Como quieras, lástima que no veré esa dichosa habilidad, bueno Blastoise usa cabezazo" decía Gary

"Greninja esquívalo y luego usa corte" decía Ash, mientras el pokemon de Gary no pudo atacar ya que Greninja fue muy rápido, el ataque del pokemon de Ash dio en el blanco pero Blastoise no tuvo ningún rasguño

"Bueno, parece que ese Greninja tuyo no es la gran cosa, pero creo que terminare con esto rápido" decía mientras se sacaba un especie reloj de bolsillo mostrando que era una mega piedra"vamos mas allá de la evolución, vamos amigo mega evoluciona" exclamaba el nieto del profesor Oak

"Gary, de donde sacaste esa mega piedra" preguntaba el profesor con mucha sorpresa al ver el pokemon de su nieto mega evolucionado

"Veras abuelo, a mi me gusta mucho explorar y pues me comentaron que en una cueva muy lejana de aquí de Kanto se encontraba una mega piedra y pues yo fui a explorar y resulto ser de Blastoise, pero eso ahora no importa bien amigo usa hidrobomba" decía Gary

"Vamos amigo esquívalo" decía Ash, pero le fue imposible esquivarlo porque ese disparo fue muy rápido y potente haciendo que Greninja estuviera un poco dañado

"Que pasa Ash, no se supone que ese Greninja tuyo era especial, bueno tal parece que ese pokemon no es tan fuerte que dices" decía Gary con un ego demasiado grande

"Tranquilo Gary, tal vez es cierto que tu pokemon es muy poderoso, pero mi Greninja es demasiado fuerte pero no quiero demostrarlo aun porque esto ya habría acabado desde el principio" le respondía Ash muy calmado

"Bueno, creo que ya terminare con esto Blastoise usa hidrobomba a tu máximo poder" decía Gary

"Vaya este chico va enserio, creo que tendré que usar este poder, muy bien Greninja volvámonos más fuerte" exclamaba Ash mientras que a Greninja le salía un torrente de agua

"Pero qué demonios es eso" decía Gary muy impresionado

"Bueno, tal parece que esa era la habilidad especial que decía Ash, vaya este chico sí que tiene sorpresas" decía en su mente el profesor

El ataque de Blastoise fue directo a la rana pero a este no le causo nada de daño

"Bueno tal parece que me equivoque, pero aun así podemos continuar no es así Blastoise" decía Gary mientras que su pokemon movía la cabeza en forma de aceptación

"Bueno y eso no es todo" decía Ash mientras el torrente de agua desaparecía y le salía un gran shuriken de agua en la espalda

"Increíble, Ash ese pokemon se parece a ti, pero no importa Blastoise usa tecleada" decía Gary, mientras que el pokemon se lanzaba al oponente y logro darle un potente golpe a Greninja haciendo que Ash también recibiera el golpe

"Bueno amigo terminemos con esto, usa shuriken de agua" decía Ash mientras que el pokemon lanzaba el shuriken, el pokemon de Gary no pudo resiste el golpe haciendo que Ash sea el ganador

"Blastoise no puede continuar, el ganado es Greninja" decía el profesor Oak

"Bueno Blastoise regresa" decía Gary haciendo que el pokemon regresara a su pokeball "Bueno Ash creo que me equivoque, enserio tu pokemon sí que es poderoso"

"Bueno gracias Gary, pero vayamos al grano profesor, usted dijo que me daría a un nuevo pokemon" decía el azabache

"Así, bueno ven te lo daré para que lo veas, pero Ash tienes que entrenar a este pokemon porque te puede hacer un gran favor en tu investigación y también en la liga" decía Oak

"De acuerdo profesor" respondía el azabache

Horas más tarde ya que el profesor le dio el nuevo pokemon el azabache decidió hacer una llamada

Mientras tanto en Kalos

En ciudad Lumiose se encontraba una peli-miel y dos rubios caminando para llegar a la torre

"Espero que Ash se encuentre bien" decía Serena dando un suspiro

"Tranquila Serena, Ash está bien tu sabes que él es muy alocado, pero cuando algo es serio él se comporta a la altura" decía Bonnie

"Claro, pero me hubiera dicho que tendría una cita con Borrina" decía Clemont sonrojado

"Vamos hermanote, no te preocupes además Ash ya te consiguió una cita para ti y yo nunca lo puede hacer, así que le debo un favor" decía Bonnie

"Bueno ya tranquilos, mejor vayamos al centro pokemon para curar a nuestros pokemon" decía Serena y así los 3 fueron al centro pokemon y a Serena se le ocurrió hacer una llamada a Kanto para ver si podría contactarse con su azabache

Mientras en Kanto

"Bueno creo que realizare una llamada" decía Ash, pero de la nada recibió una llamada de Kalos "será que es ella" pensaba el azabache, y decidió contestar

"Hola" decía Ash al ver que no respondía nadie pensó que era una broma pero de la nada salió una chica peli miel

"Hola ashy como estas, te encuentras bien, ya llegaste a Kanto" preguntaba Serena

"Claro que ya llegue no te preocupes seré, pero yo me iba a contactar contigo pero creo que me ganaste" decía el azabache

"Bueno es que tenía muchas ganas de verte y pues estoy esperando para que regreses para darte una linda sorpresa" decía Serena con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Es- está bien Sere, pero y Clemont y Bonnie" preguntaba Ash

"Pues aquí están" decía Serena

"Hola Ash" decía al unisonó los hermanos

"Hola chicos como están" preguntaba el azabache

"Bien Ash, solo que Clemont todavía no sabe que usar para su cita con Korrina" decía Bonnie con un tono pícaro

"Bonnie, porque me avergüenzas así" decía Clemont rojo como un tomate

"Bueno Clemont, no te preocupes yo se que tendrás una idea, bueno amigos me tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana a primera hora salgo en mi investigación, pero luego me comunicare con ustedes" decía Ash

"Está bien, pero tendrás que traernos algo de Kanto" decía Bonnie

"Si de hecho ya lo tenía planeado, bueno nos vemos, cuídense, Seré te amo nos vemos" decía Ash

"Nos vemos ashy te extrañare besos" decía Serena

"Adiós Ash" decía los hermanos

Y después de eso Ash apago el monitor, pero no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba espiando

"Así que te amo Serena" decía detrás de el

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quien será la voz que estaba detrás de Ash y cuál será el pokemon que le entrego el profesor, lo averiguaremos más adelante, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, bueno se despide cahuemaster16 y adiós**


End file.
